Fighter
by rebelwilla
Summary: A demigod thinks she's living a charmed life with her family and best friend. But quickly realizes that her life is a lie when she finds out who her other parent is, has a personality disorder and has to deal with annoying god parent. Did I mention she has two fathers? DX
1. Daddy

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story and I had fun writing about this new OC. I want to thank Olympus - 117, without you this first chapter would not be as awesome as it is. **

**Disclaimer: RR owns PJO not me. I only own my creative plot bunnies and OC's that plague me so much.**

**Summary: AU (takes places before TLH) Torrey Nolan is living the good life with her loving dad, grandfather, grandmother and best best friend. But the Fates have other plans thus sending her on a whirlwind adventure to discover herself, her family and who her mother really is.**

* * *

><p><em>I stand in a field. It is peaceful and green and in the distance, I see large trees swaying in the breeze. All of the sudden, there is a brown bear barrelling behind me and I sprint.<em>

_It is close behind me and I hop over a barbed wire fence and make a break for the trees. Then I am suddenly standing at some meeting in a shopping mall that has pink stucco walls._

_As I gaze round the room with pick stucco walls, I spot a beautiful blonde with stormy eyes standing by the corner. Her eyes haunt me, as they have in the same dream for the last few months. I need to find out what this dream means._

_"Who are you?" I ask, knowing full well what the answer would be._

_"Sorry," she smiled sadly, "You'll just have to find out."_

* * *

><p>"Get. Up."<p>

"Wha? - What time is it?" I moaned. Oh great, my dream had been interrupted yet again.

"It's time to get up, little girl. And if you don't get your ass up, I'll throw you into the shower and put the water on COLD!"

My dad had a very unique way of getting me up early for his media tours. On days like these, he'd wake me up at four in the freaking morning.

I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and slowly, a handsome, clean cut face with warm brown eyes and chiselled features swam into view. That's my dad, Steve Nolan, a UFC fighter who is at the top of his game. He's the reason why I want to fight professionally. I never knew who my mother was and I don't particularly care to find out either. I had my grandfather, and most importantly my dad. They were all that I needed. What's even more amazing is that dad raised me at the age of eighteen. Most guys who would have gotten a kid dumped on them at that age would have either passed said child onto his parents or given the child up. But my dad maintained a successful career and raised me, all at the same time.

"I'm up! No need to use threats this early in the morning, Daddy."

"Babygirl, you know I hate having to get up early for the media too. If I had it my way, we'd sleep in and they'd have to wait on us."

"And you don't want Lexi on your back either." I growled.

Lexi Gold is my Dad's agent. Her feathers couldn't be ruffled by anything. There wasn't a Hollywood starlet on her clientele list that she didn't straighten out. She's as tough as nails and twice as mean as a Rottweiler for her clients. So basically she's a bitch. She's also not afraid to yell at said clients if they are late for promotion.

"Yes. So let's be early so Lexi doesn't try to kill us both, okay?" he smiled.

I walked into my bathroom to get ready. I actually don't mind the press. God knows that I egg them on enough when I go out partying with my best friend. I brush my teeth and hurry though a shower, wincing as the cold water hit my bare skin. As I'm drying off I realize that my dad's weigh in is this afternoon.

Ugh.

Sadly, that means I'm going to have to see Erikson, my dad's opponent on Saturday. He is such a douchebag! Ever since he found out that he was fighting my dad, he's made it his soul mission to find out which clubs I go to, who I hang out with. What do I have to do, get a restraining order? It's gotten seriously annoying. I plan on setting him straight today.

I walk to my closet and shuffle through my different outfits. I dress quickly, throwing on a red shirt, some cargo pants and finally black converses. I check the mirror one last time to see if my hair bun needed tightening and made my way out of my room. I went down a hallway and a spiral stairway. One of the perks to having the World's greatest fighter for a dad was housing. Our house was massive. A ten bedroom villa in Beverly Hills, our guest house which was slightly smaller belonged to my grandparents who are currently celebrating a second honeymoon, all expenses paid via their loving son of course.

When my dad first showed up with me on their doorstep, they didn't turn us away. My dad had just branched out into pro fighting and when my dad had fights at night he'd go and my grandmother would watch over me. My grandfather was cool with it…well they didn't turn us away. My grandmother hated it. I think my grandmother, Charlotte, didn't like becoming a grandma so young, she made sure to tell me how much of a mistake I was whenever my father and grandfather weren't around. My grandpa, Seamus, loves all things fighting. He says it's in our blood. He's the one who got my dad to let me start take Muay Thai classes. I've mastered kickboxing; I'm serious about my craft. I walk past the entryway and foyer towards the kitchen. The delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen told me that dad had made breakfast.

"What did you make?" I hummed lightly.

"Grits. What were you expecting? A five course meal?" Dad paused as he turned and inspected me, "You alright sleeping beauty?"

"Fine," I smiled, "Just a little tired."

As a response, Dad heaped more grits into my plate.

"Grits, the breakfast of champions!" I declared.

"Hey! You're starting to sound like your grandma now. And don't mock grits, it's what I was raised on and it's what I'm raising you on. Now eat."

If only you knew, I never want to sound like grandma dearest.

"Whatever, Daddy," I said as he handed me a bowl.

"So, I read the entertainment section of the newspaper before you got down here…"

"Okay…" I muttered, not liking where this was going.

He hesitated for a second before launching right in. "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right? I know that you can handle yourself. But if Erikson is bothering you to get to me, I'll handle it."

Oh hell no! He is not trying to act like a caring parent; I will not be suckered into that.

I slammed the fork down into the plate. "Dad!"

"I'm serious. No one harasses my Babygirl and lives to tell the tale."

"Daddy, he's all talk. Besides you get to bash his brains in on Saturday night anyway." I waved him off.

"Yeah. But you're going to be with me at the weigh in. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Torrey."

"Dad, I'm not a porcelain doll. I can take care of myself and all Erickson should be worried about is your right hook!"

"That's my girl." He grinned proudly.

We finished breakfast in a comfortable silence. I always wondered why my dad never got married. After all he's a good guy. My grandmother raised him to be a fine upstanding southern gentleman.

On second thought, my Dad tends to date models and post rehab starlets…too much temptation. I wouldn't want any of them to be my step mother, cause' just plain EW! I'm fine just the way things are around here.

My dad giving me a playful pat on my backside brought me out of my thought process.

"Time to go, Babygirl! 'Wake up Los Angeles' waits for no man," I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Or young woman," he amended.

I grinned as he put his arm around me and together we headed to the car waiting to take us to the studios.

* * *

><p>After several Morning show appearances and a spot on UFC TV, we had finally arrived at the press box for my Dad's weigh in. I'm sitting next to Lexi, who's sitting next to my Dad, I guess as a buffer because even with the cameras around, that douchebag Sean Erickson is trying to smile at me. I give Dad a nervous look; honestly, I don't think that he can take much more of it. Oh boy, sure enough, Dad looks like he's about to snap. Lexi had better stand back because once this starts it's only going to get messy.<p>

Both competitors had already been weighed; this part was the interview process where the media would ask the typical question: Are you confident that you can beat your opponent? And of course the question always brings a witty banter between fighters. But this time it would only make a bad situation even worse.

"Yeah, I know I can win and after I make that old man tap out, I'm gonna take his daughter out on a night on the town to celebrate!" crowed Erickson.

He was practically beating at his chest. Who the hell was he trying to impress? That may work on some of these two-bit whores that walk around with cameras but it only serves to piss me and my father off.

"Daddy, stay calm, please!"

"You're not going to beat me on Saturday night," Steve spat out. "And as far as trying to date my daughter, kid you can forget it. You won't be able to move, let alone talk once I get through with you."

I watched as his hands tighten into to fists and his nostrils almost seemed to flare.

"Oh. This is so gonna end badly." I whispered.

"It may not come to that you know. Give your father some credit Torrey. He can be very calm in situations like this. There will not be a fight here. Everything is going to go as planned. Now you say it," Lexi smirked.

"Everything is going to go as planned," I muttered, not believing it for a moment.

That mantra did absolutely nothing for what happened next. Erickson had said something that set my Dad off and well … my Dad has a mean right hook. They started brawling right next to me and Lexi, knocking over the podium, tables, chairs, and people unlucky enough to be in the way of the two fighters. The press, of course was eating it up. They were furiously snapping pictures for second by second action.

Lexi had moved us out of the way. I'd never seen my dad like this. I've been to his matches; he goes to a dark place in them but not like this. Something was different about this weigh in. Something is not right; some punk shooting off his mouth does not get my dad this angry.

As I take in the rest of the room, I notice a person who was a head taller than everyone around him was. His face looked like it had seen way too many fights; those scars look gnarly. He was donned in a 1950's greaser get up, complete with red wraparound sunglasses. He should have scared me if I hadn't seen him before. To me he looked like a biker reject.

The same guy for as long as I could remember had been at my Dad's fights. He never asked for an autograph or spoke to my Dad. I just always assumed that he was some rich fan that loved to watch my Dad's matches. But now I'm not so sure. The whole room seemed to want to get involved with the fight that had broken out. Just what the hell is going on here?

"Lexi, please get Dad to stop! He's really starting to scare me. He's never acted like this before. Can't you call security or something?"

"I've already done that! Security started to fight each other and I don't know what is going on. This day was supposed to go off without a hitch. How I'm I going to fix this mess?"

"Are you kidding me? My Dad is fighting his opponent before time and you're worried about the mess you have to clean up. What is wrong with you? My Dad doesn't brawl at interviews; he doesn't get angry over words."

Tears of frustration leak out, as hard as I try to stop them, I didn't know what else to do. My Dad just sprouted this sudden rage out of nowhere and no one was willing or in any state of right mind to stop him. I glared at him, wrestling Erikson on the floor before I turn and stalk out of the room. I couldn't stand to see this anymore. I noticed the biker reject watch me as I walk out. Frankly, I didn't care. I needed fresh air and to get the hell out of that room.

* * *

><p>After I left the press conference I decided to take a taxi to Rodeo Drive. I scared the taxi driver with my sour attitude, I'm sure. There was a guitar shop that caught my eye while riding in the back. I'm a sucker for anything vintage and I felt like splurging on a new guitar. I paid the driver and headed into the store. The store itself was called Question Authority, my kind of place! The inside was decorated in black and red with a gothic vibe to it.<p>

The cashier was a young guy who looked like he just walked out of a punk rock magazine spread. His bangs were highlighted bright pink and his right eyebrow was pierced. As I mused about the guy at the register I didn't notice the hulk like figure approaching me.

"Looking for something, Honey?" he asked.

I stared at his chest first, and then looked up to a tall, well muscled man standing in front of me. His face was chiselled and wore a smug expression on it. His hair long and inky black, looked like it was streaked with sliver the way the lights hit it. He had an olive complexion, probably Mediterranean. His arms, covered in tattoos of various shapes and sizes looked very menacing. I could tell that he worked out because I could count his eight pack abs through his red wife beater.

Ugh. Did he just call me Honey?

"My name is not Honey," I glared. "Do you work here?"

He smirked, "Yeah, baby. The name's Arian. What's your name?"

"That's none of your business" I scoffed, "Is it customary for employees to be this rude?" I pushed at his chest successfully getting Arian out of my comfort zone.

"Damn, I knew you looked familiar! You're Torrey Nolan! Sorry if I came off as an asshole. Truth is: I am an asshole, deal with it Honey," he grinned proudly.

"Wow! That's a first. I've never had a guy come up to me and actually admit it. Good for you! What do you want? A pat on the back? Look, I just want to look at some guitars. Not get hit on by the likes of you. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit or anyone else's," I fumed.

He smirked, "Hmm alright, what are you looking for?"

We browsed through guitars of different shapes and sizes. I wanted an electric guitar, but there were three that I liked. I honestly didn't know which one to choose from. After talking with Arian over guitars for an hour I came to realize that he wasn't completely bad. Don't get me wrong, he's definitely an asshole but the guy knew his guitars. It was like he was Jimi Hendrix's love child or something. He was so easy to talk to, it was as if he knew me but I swear I'd never seen this guy before in my life.

"So, what's a girl like you doing with such a sour attitude?" he asked.

I sighed, "My Dad. His weigh in didn't go as planned."

"Let me guess, Erickson. The guy is an asshole and I should know."

"Yep," I gritted my teeth, "got my Dad riled up and the whole thing broke out into a brawl."

"And you just up and left?"

"Yeah, so what?" I asked annoyed.

"Ah, so that's the problem eh. You've got Daddy issues." He shook his head.

I glared, "Okay, asshole, what would you know of it?"

"I'm gonna give you a piece of advice. When it comes to dealing with Dads with massive egos: You gotta to do your own thing. Don't get caught up in their bullshit, because they will drag you into to it and before you know it, you'll be just as jaded as they are. Your father is no different, right?" he hummed.

I thought about it. I mean my Dad is Steve Nolan. The best UFC heavyweight fighter there is, of course his ego is massive. And of course that causes him to be a bit neglectful towards me. I had to deal with my grandmother a lot of the time. And I know that it's all about him a huge chunk of the time but it seems like he doesn't even know what's going on with me most of the time. I miss my Dad. The one I had when we lived back in Houston, the one who actually cared to know about how my day went. Since we moved here seven years ago, he'd changed.

"Yeah, he's no different," I admitted.

"Look, I can tell that you're upset about this" He nodded, "If you ever need to talk or just get away from it all, call me." He wrote down his number on a scrap of paper.

I stared at his out stretched hand holding the number. I was absolutely shocked. Guys never gave me their number. They were always interested in my best friend or asked me to give them her number. Never me, I was floored by Arian's actions. I didn't know how to react to this. I slowly accepted the piece of paper.

I nodded, "Sure, I'll call you."

I pocketed the number and decided to buy all three of the electric guitars before my face turned red from embarrassment. Arian went to the back of the store to get an invoice, as I headed to the register my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and it read "Dad". I ignored it; I really didn't feel like dealing with him right now. I looked up and Arian was packing up the supplies I was about to buy.

He nodded to my vibrating phone and somehow, he knew."You should talk to him" he said, looking meaningfully at me.

I sighed, "Fine."

I answered my phone only to be bombarded with my father's baritone voice sounding worried.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. One minute I was fine and the next I was on him like white on rice. You know I don't normally do that. You believe me don't you?"

I could hear the nervousness in his voice. I snorted, good, he should be.

"Daddy, I don't know. We did have that talk this morning about him harassing me, no one is going to fault you for wanting to protect me but Dad what I saw in that room. I've never even seen you like that in the octagon like that. It's like you were another person."

"I know Babygirl. And I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say sorry but I'll do it for the rest of my life for making you feel like you weren't safe with me. After I was finally pulled off Erickson and I asked Lexi where you had gone…I was so scared that something had happened to you. I really want to talk to you in person sweetie. This isn't how we normally have our heart to hearts. Over the phone is so impersonal, please come home so that we can talk about this."

Arian moved my guitars outside by a bench just outside the shop. He squeezed my shoulder as he walked back into the shop. I flopped down on the bench in what would probably be considered unladylike manner and rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I'll come home in an hour. I need to cool off, okay?"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"You're really serious about saying that?"

"As long as you're mad at me Babygirl, I might as well. You're my world and I know that I upset you."

Whatever!

"Dad, we'll talk later. Love you."

"Love you too, Torrey."

As I hung up my phone I heard a motorcycle, I turned my head to look down Rodeo Drive but there was nothing there. Shaking my head, I convinced myself that I imagined it; I picked up my phone and decided to call my Dad's chauffeur.

* * *

><p>"Torrey I'm s—<p>

"Daddy, could I make it to the living room before you bombard me with apologies. Please?" I rolled my eyes while moving my guitars towards the staircase.

"Uh, okay. Let's go to the living room. I want to hash this out because I don't want you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Daddy" I sighed.

We walked into our living room. It was a vast space with a modern theme. We sat on a lazy boy couch and faced each other. The awkward tension could practically be cut with a knife. I honestly have never seen my Dad lose it like that before.

He began slowly, "I hate that I made you feel like you couldn't be around me. I never want you feel like that. You know when you came in through the door a few minutes ago; it was like a little movie playing in my head.

Seeing you as a little girl bounding up the steps, to the beautiful young woman that you are today. I just don't want to lose my little girl. I love you. I'm always going to love you and I never want you to think otherwise."

"I know Daddy. I don't hate you, you just scared me."

"I'm s—

"Please stop saying that already!" I exclaimed."Don't you know? You always have my love too."

"I'm going to cancel my match…" he began slowly.

Yeah, so I can hear you complain about it? God, Arian was right! His ego has gotten so big that he has to guilt trip me into asking me for my permission to get back into this match. No way, besides Lexi would blame it all on me in some way. I swear she has it out for me. There is no way he gets out of this fight.

"What?" I demanded. "No way, you can't do that. You have to show Erickson that he's gonna rue the day he opened his big mouth."

I flung my arms around him tightly. I don't want him to feel bad. I believe he really didn't mean to lose control, which begs the question: What the hell had happened?

I push the thought out of my head as my Dad wrapped his arms around me slowly. One thing that I was sure about right now is that I couldn't wait for Saturday night, and for Erickson to get what he deserves.


	2. Saturday Night

**Disclaimer: RR owns PJO not me. I only own my creative plot bunnies and OC's that plague me so much.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This story is now being cowritten by myself and Olympus - 117. Ollie, thank you so much! You are wonderful. :) There are some pics for this story up on my page, in case you're curious to see what the characters look like. Again I'm using songs to set the tone throughtout this story and the song of choice is : 'Rip It up' by Little Richard.**

**Thanks to our wonderful reviwers! 8D**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and the crowd at the arena was jammed packed from wall to wall. I could barely hear myself think over the people crammed into the stadium were making.<p>

Shouts of encouragement came roaring from the crowd, accompanied by various groans and excited _whoops_ as the two men inside the arena viciously slugged it out.

_Slam_!

Erickson jerked back from the savage right hand hook my dad had thrown him and hit the side of the cage with a sickening crack, rattling the wire.

I was standing outside the octagon, jeering at Erickson. My dad had hit him in the face several times and Erickson was bleeding out. Serves the son of a bitch right.

My dad hit Erickson with another series of blows, each harder than the last. The referee was itching to call it; Erickson was swaying slightly on the spot, on the verge of losing consciousness. One more right hook from my dad straight to Erickson's jaw did it, the other man staggered back and collapsed into an unconscious sprawl on the floor.

The crowd roared its approval. The ref lifted my dad's hand in victory while paramedics busted into the octagon to aid Erickson. My dad came out of the cage and took his gloves off. As he passed me, he patted my cheek and smiled, I could see the satisfaction glimmering in his eyes. Oh yeah, someone got their revenge!

"Hey Torrey! Torrey!" I turned around, searching the crowd for the familiar voice. I didn't have long to wait before I spotted a brunette girl pushing her way through the throng of people congratulating my dad and I, shouting out my name and waving her hands in the air.

I waved back at her.

I should probably back up and explain, Natalie Wright was my best friend, ever since I was ten years old. She's trying to become an actress, she definetly fits the general criteria. Tall, gorgeous, and a winning personality. She was everything I'm not. Both of our fathers are UFC fighters, so she knew the life. Our life. The perks _and_ the down sides. I didn't have to give her the bullshit answers like my other "friends".

Natalie somehow managed to squeeze though the crowds and appeared at my side, looking a little disheveled but grinning like crazy.

She playfully punched me in the shoulder, before giving me a hug. "Your dad totally kicked ass tonight. Erikson was floored. Literally."

We both shared a laugh. "Yeah, it was pretty good. God knows that bastard deserved it."

Natalie shrugged, "Yep, he got what was coming to him. Hey! We should celebrate at Dante's tonight."

I broke away from the hug. "Okay" I said, before plucking uselessly at the plain shirt and jeans I had worn to the fight.

"But I didn't bring any clothes with me Natty, we're gonna have to go by my house."

She nodded, understandingly, "That's cool." We linked arms and began to head towards the exit.

"We'd better tell Lexi though," Natalie said, as we pushed though the crowds, "That way our Dad's won't kill us for being out late."

I snorted, "Oh please. Dad's going to be so high off of this win he won't care if I stay out.

Besides," I added, "You're eighteen already. You could probably get us in."

Natalie laughed, "You're joking right? You're Torrey Nolan! All you have to do is arrive; no one would dare card you."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically, but eventually gave in to Natalie's pout. "Yeah, okay," I sighed, finally, "But at the first sign of trouble, we are out of there. Agreed?"

Natalie bobbed her head, brown hairs escaping from the bun she had pinned it up in, "Agreed," she promised.

While Natalie was fixing her hair back up, I looked across the octagon to watch Erickson helped up by paramedics into a stretcher. The sight of him unconscious and drooling on a stretcher gave me a momentary stab of guilty satisfaction.

As I looked behind him however, a stranger sight met my eyes. The same guy that had been at the weigh-in was there again to watch my dad's fight. I knew that my dad has male as well as female fans but man, this guy was dedicated. The biker reject was obviously eyeballing me through his shades. I scowled at him, and I could almost swear that he smirked back at my direction.

Jerk. Honestly, what kind of idiot wears sunglasses at night?

Natalie's head popped up beside mine. She had a suspicious look on her face. "Dude," she said, gesturing across the octagon, "That guy is seriously checking you out!"

"Sorry, I don't have a biker fetish." I snorted, "I only ride motorcycles, not their drivers." At her incredulous look, I frowned, "Forget it Natty, he practically _oozes_ trouble."

"Uh, huh," Natalie nodded, obviously still not convinced.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on," I said, "Let's get going," and dragged her out of the stadium into the cool night air.

* * *

><p>Half an hour and about a dozen outfits later, we stood in the hallway, just about ready to leave. I fingered the red halter top I was wearing uneasily. Natalie had picked it out and seeing as it was to only piece of clothing that we hadn't argued over, I had put it on, just to appease her.<p>

"Can we take one of your dad's cars?" she said hopefully.

"No." I deadpanned. "You know the rules. If there is gonna be any drinking involved, then we don't drive."

Natalie screwed her face, "I don't think your chauffeur likes me very much."

"Jerry?" I snorted, managing to mask it as a cough. "Why would he? Every time we go out together after one of our Dad's win a match, he knows that he has to haul your heavy – not to mention unconscious - ass back to your house."

"Oh. Yeah." She grinned sheepishly. I shook my head in resignation.

We had gotten to Dante's, this new club in downtown L.A. And as Natty suspected, we got in with ease, the owner personally bought us drinks. I sure as hell didn't like his fake smile, or his tattoos, or the way too obvious fact that he was trying to work his way into Natalie's pants, and with the amount of alcohol that she'd had, it was a miracle she wasn't in some back room right now.

I pulled Natalie on the dance floor with me so she would stay out of trouble. JC Chasez's song 'Some Girls Dance with Women' came on and Natty totally lost it. We had danced with each other while drunk or sober before but this time I was kind of weird about it. I looked behind me and saw the biker reject at the bar staring at me and my drunk best friend grinding. Yeah, not creepy at all. Maybe I should get Natalie home, I thought, suddenly lost my appetite to party. I seriously started feeling uncomfortable being under biker reject's gaze.

I took Natalie's arm and led her to the door of the club. "C'mon Natty, let's bail outta here."

"Noooo. I don't wanna, I wanna dance." Natalie wailed, right before falling asleep on my shoulder. Someone was going to have a hangover tomorrow. Fun. I was just glad I wasn't going to be there when she woke up.

Jerry my chauffeur pulled up outside Natalie's house. Strangely, all the lights were on, normally her Dad would be out with my Dad at some club. They weren't at Dante's thank god, because _that_ would have been a lot of explaining to do. Jerry parked in Natalie's long driveway and walked over to her side of the car. He unlocked the door, picked her up bridal style and walked right up to her front door. He left her with the family nanny and returned to the car. He'd given me a look through the mirror that said 'You're friend is a lush'.

Meh, I know that. I love her flaws and all. If I didn't have Natty as my best friend I'd probably would have killed one of my dad's ex-girlfriends by now.

We were making our way back home in silence, me in the back seat and Jerry driving. I had started to nod off, my head pressed against the window when a flash of white caught my eye outside. On impulse, I tapped the back of the driver's seat, "Jerry, can you stop here for a sec?"

Jerry looked up at from the mirror, suddenly suspicious. "Why?"

"Just do it. I thought I saw something back there."

Jerry mumbled under his breath but pulled over to the side of the road none the less. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and opened the door, stumbling out into the chilly night air.

* * *

><p>I carefully took stock of where we were. It looked to be a road running in between two warehouses, deserted except for us. I recognized it as a shortcut to get home. Overhead, streetlights flickered, making the shadows around me move. Pools of yellow light fell on the sidewalk all the way down the street. In the distance, I could hear the faint hum of traffic.<p>

My heart began to pound against my chest. What I was afraid of, I wasn't entirely sure, but there were known to be gangs in this area of town.

Shaking my head, I turned back to the other end of the street. I narrowed my eyes, I was sure I had seen something ... There! A flash of white amidst the night.

I stepped out from behind the car and slowly began to approach where I had seen the white flash.

As I got closer, the night seemed to part and it was revealed to be a white rumpled figure lying by the curb. A woman. She had a flowing white dress, like a sheet, clinched at the waist with a belt. Long dark hair flowed down her back and her body was splayed in an unnatural position. Even from the distance, I could see the trickle of blood running down her chin.

"Oh God ..." I trailed off and started running towards the woman. "Jerry! Jerry! Get out here!" I called back. I was vaguely aware of the car door slamming shut and Jerry's boots hitting the pavement behind me.

As I neared, I realized that the woman's arms were covered in scratch marks, some still looked fresh. "Fuck ..." I whispered quietly.

I knelt down beside her still figure and put my hand at her neck, trying to feel a pulse. At which point the woman's eyes snapped open and her arm lashed out, fingers clamping tight against my throat.

Several things happened after that, all of them shattering everything I thought I knew about this world into smithereens.

"Hey! Are you alright ma'am?"

"No. But I will be once I slice you to pieces demigod!" the woman said.

She got up from her position on the road; I was able to get a good look at her. What I once thought was awe striking beauty was a cover up. She had flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. What the hell? What the hell happened to this bitch's legs? As I mused over all of this I nearly got my head lobbed off by said hybrid bitch.

"What the hell lady? I was trying to help you out, but you know what I think I'll just be on my way."

"You're not going anywhere! I will kill you demigod, very slowly, and then I will feast on your flesh."

"What are you? A vampire? This isn't Twilight, you are seriously disturbed."

"I'm an Empousa, you simpleton! One would think that a daughter of—

"Oh! I get it. This is some elaborate hoax to get my dad to notice you. Well let me tell you honey, it won't work. I don't think my dad could look past the donkey leg you've got there."

"I will enjoy killing you!"

"Bring it on, bitch!"

The Empousa had swung at my head again but I dodged out of the way. I knew what she was; I remembered reading about Empousa when my father and I did research on his role for _King of Sparta_. I looked at my surroundings, not much to help me with this situation. I thought that Empousa were just myths, the gods aren't real! Thunder and lightning boomed over head, that's strange the weather man said nothing about it raining tonight. It started to rain, at first it sprinkled but now it's pouring. I kept on slipping in my boots, and I was trying to run from a mythological creature at the same time. Not a good combination but it's the hand that I've been dealt. I slipped into the mud and landed face first into a huge puddle.

"Well looks like you weren't much of a challenge at all, I'll kill you now."

"Will you at least tell me why you have to kill me?"

"Might as well, demigod. You will meet you're end soon enough."

"That! Why did you call me that?"

The rain had picked up and wind had begun to whip my hair into my face. I needed to know why she called me that. There is no such thing as Greek gods, right?

"Oh dear…you don't know who your father is?"

"Um, yes I do."

"No child, you're godly parent! The gods are real, child. Oh, this is juicy; he must be hiding you and just my luck to have come across his second daughter. My patron will give me such praise!"

"You're patron? I'm an only child woman. I have no idea what you're talking about! The gods aren't real! You're just some lab creation gone wrong!"

I got up from the ground and got into my fighting stance. If I was going to die tonight, I'd go out swinging. She came at me with her fists, I blocked and sensing that the Empousa was off guard. She probably thought I would be an easy kill. What she doesn't know is that I'm learned in Mixed Martial Arts and Kickboxing. I roundhouse kicked her in the face; she fell to the ground with a loud splash. I didn't waste any time jumping on top of her and nailing punches. She threw me off of her with inhuman strength. I landed several feet away from and she got up and was making her towards me. I saw a something flicker to the left of my vision. I crawled quickly to the shimmering object. It was a dagger. I held it up, it was a bronze dagger, and it looked very old. Like something that hadn't been discovered by historians yet. The handle felt comfortable in my hands, like I knew what I was doing with it. I was still on my knees on the ground as the Empousa sought to attack me from behind but I quickly turned around sticking the dagger into the Empousa's heart.

I honestly had no idea how that happened. It was like my hand moved on its own accord. The Empousa had a shocked look on her face, like getting stuck by an amateur was the end of the world. She fell to the ground in a huge cloud of dust. The dagger had remained with a sticky residue on it. I grabbed the handle tightly and ran my finger across the substance. It wasn't what should have been on the dagger. I expected blood. Instead it looked like golden blood. I've never seen such a thing in my life. I nearly died tonight. And I will be ready the next time I get jumped by some weird thing. As I mused over this freakish revelation the dagger shimmered out of my hands into thin air. This night just keeps on getting stranger by the minute.

One thing's for sure, I need answers.

* * *

><p>I made my way back to the car to see a frantic Jerry. I climbed into the back and sat down; I put my hands over my eyes. I can't believe I came this close to meeting the pearly gates. And Jerry was not letting up.<p>

"You just let an innocent and injured woman burn to death!"

"Jerry, she wasn't innocent and she damn sure was not injured. She jumped me and it was either me or her."

"That's not what I saw."

"I don't care what you saw…you don't say a word about this to anyone. Ever."

And with that Jerry started the car and drove me home. I had so many questions running through my mind. I had to get down to the bottom of this. In the morning I'll grab Natalie and head to library for research. Natalie's great with research so despite the hangover I know she will have, I'll make her help me. As Jerry parked in my driveway I bolted from the car. I want to get some sleep and try to figure out what my dad's keeping from me. I opened the door and head towards the stairs, I almost would have made it too but my dad surprisingly was home.

"Hey! You're home early. Shouldn't you be out celebrating your victory? Don't you want people to bask in all of your glory? I mean come on…you being alone on a Saturday night."

"Nah, I didn't feel like it actually and I've been enjoying watching ESPN. You're back early, Natalie wasn't good company?" He smiled nervously.

"She was, but I guess I wanted to turn in early too."

I looked at the front room coffee table to see two beer bottles on it. Hmm maybe dad wasn't home alone after all. What is he hiding from me? Maybe if I offer to watch TV with him I might get a reaction.

"Well, I'm here now, I could watch with you. Oh I can get you another beer. I'll go clean the table off for y-"

"No! You go to bed. You look tired honey. I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay."

Oh yeah, he's hiding something, more like hiding someone. He rarely yells at me and he didn't even ask about why I was soaking wet. I'll just pretend to be asleep and after a few minutes I'll eavesdrop on them talking. I had my game plan all set, now I'll go change and pretend to sleep. I took the stairs two at a time and made it to my room. I quickly took off my boots, halter and leggings. I put the halter and leggings on a hanger; they would need to be taken to the dry cleaner's. I rushed to my closet for my pajamas and quickly put them on and got into bed.

I know my dad well enough, he's going to check to see if I'm asleep in five…four…three…two…one. And like clockwork my door opened slightly and my dad poked him head through the door. I was making slow and even breaths to fool him. The door closed and I knew that I had to wait for him to go down the stairs. I waited for about five minutes before I got back up and opened my door, slowly padding my way down the stairs. Voices drifted up the stairs.

"You can't have her!" A slam of a fist on the wooden table. "Why are you suddenly interested in her life?" My Dad snarled. "You've been gone for nearly eighteen goddamn years."

"I have been watching, Steve. I've been at every single one of your matches and Torrey's. I know more about her then she knows about her herself. She's a chip right off the old block."

My head spun. Who was that? I'd never heard this person before. I moved my way towards the opposite wall; I could hide behind the tall plant to see who my Dad was yelling at. I quietly padded behind the foliage, the leaves hiding me from sight and listened closely.

"She's my daughter, not yours, mine. I raised her. I have been there for her and now you're telling me that you want her to go to some camp across the country? Go to hell!"

"I'm starting to lose my patience, Steve. You know what you signed up for when you hopped into bed with me." The stranger's voice got lower, almost menacing.

"No, I didn't!" Dad growled. "Get out of my house; I don't want you near Torrey. I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Aw baby! You don't mean that. Don't tell me you don't miss all of this?" The other man said in a soft voice, a sharp contrast to all the yelling previously.

A pregnant pause stretched on. I struggled not to scratch an itch on my leg. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. It didn't work. I was just thinking that I'd have to call it quits and go to bed, find out more tomorrow when, finally, Dad spoke.

"No…but I miss what you did."

My eyes bulged._ What_? My dad hooked up with a guy! Since when did mister '_steal your girl'_ ever hook up with a _guy_?

I didn't have a problem with it but he didn't tell me. And now he's making out with his ex-lover in our house while I'm supposed to be sleeping. Damn, rude much? I never bring a female or male back home. I expect the same courtesy from him.

I thought about busting them. I could just imagine strolling into the living room, smiling and saying 'What up?' I restrained myself with enormous difficulty. But I had to find out more, like how does this guy fit into all this? I still couldn't get a good look at him. I think he had my Dad pinned to the wall.

Oh. _Oh_. Hell no! They are _not_ about to have sex on that couch. That's my favorite couch! Groans came from the living room along with the sound of tearing clothes.

That was my cue. I hightailed out of my hiding spot as fast as I could, up the stairs into my room. Shutting the door softly, I slid down the back, the wood cold and hard against my back, a million questions flying though my mind.

Who was that guy? Hold on - my Dad was gay? Why had he never told me? And what the hell had happened before with that creepy as hell woman? And how come Jerry hadn't seen it at all? Before I knew it, my head lolled to the side and I fell into an uneasy sleep, troubled thoughts still churning in my head.


	3. Somebody's Watching Me

**Disclaimer: RR owns PJO not me. I only own my creative plot bunnies and OC's that plague me so much.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I'm going to try to update this story regularly. The beta for this chapter is TheWickedWizardOfOz (~Wicked~).**

* * *

><p><em>I was back in that stupid field again. It was still as peaceful and green as last time, I walked among the ferns enjoying the noises of nature. Suddenly instead of a bear, I hear dogs. At least what I thought were dogs. I spun around and, sure enough, a pack of wild dogs were scrambling after me, barking furiously.<em>

_They were gaining on me and I leap over that same barbed wire fence and make a run for the trees. And just like clockwork I was at the meeting place in the same shopping mall that has pink stucco walls. _

_As I looked around the room with pick stucco walls, I spotted her: the beautiful blonde with stormy eyes. _

_Her eyes have haunted my dreams for so long and I'd just like to know if she's real! _

_"Why won't you tell me who you are?" I ask, "You won't even let me hold your hand." _

_"That's because I don't want my hand held. And it's not your hand to hold," she smiled, "Not yet, but soon." _

* * *

><p><em>. . . You never credit yourself so when you got older,<em>

_It's seems like you came back ten times over,_

_Now you're sitting here in this damn corner,_

_Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder,_

_See, you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart,_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out,_

_How to love, how to love?_

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever . . . _

I woke up to hearing Lil Wayne's voice from my alarm. I set my alarm early so that I could catch my Dad's ex. Springing up from bed I hopped in the shower, but for some reason, I was on alert. I had this weird feeling building up in my gut while showering. I felt like I was being watched too. _No_, I convinced myself, _I'm probably just being paranoid._ Getting out I wrapped a towel around me and went over to my sink and ran my hand over the mirror to clear the fog.

"Ahhhh!"

I thought I just saw someone watching in my mirror. I went over to my cabinet and looked around; the shadow looked eerily like a man. Who wasn't supposed to be in my bathroom! I jumped and frantically turned around, my eyes searching every nook and cranny. God, I hope my Dad did not date a perve.

I hurriedly brushed my teeth quickly and rushed into my room. Everything was how I left it. If someone were to have moved anything in my room I would have known. Wait a minute. I walked over to my bookcase, a photo was missing. I slammed my fist on my dresser. The photo was of me on my seventeenth birthday. Why would my Dad's boyfriend take a picture of me? Okay, that's it I'm going to have a chat with Dad once I sort this all out. I padded over to my closet and pulled out a tunic and black leggings and put them on quickly. I grabbed my clutch and dress; I checked the mirror to see if my ponytail was okay.

Satisfied, I rushed down the hall and stopped at my Dad's door. I slowly turned the knob and took a peek inside the room. Just Dad snoring, thank goodness. I'm so pissed off that my Dad let his ex into _our_ house and let him roam around. And without telling me! I made my way down the stairs and draped my dress over the banister. I walked into the front room and looked around.

The place smelled like gun powder. Did Dad date a firearm clerk? I checked every nook and cranny of the room. Again, there was nothing. I'd have to sanitize my favorite couch though. No way am I sitting on it after hearing those two go at it last night.

I walked to the kitchen and slid a pop tart into the toaster. I had to pick up Natalie from her house, drop off my blouse at the dry cleaner's and get to the library.

What was my Dad hiding from me? Moreover, who was my mother? One thing's for sure, last night hasn't proved anything to me. If Greek gods are real, I'm going to need more proof than an ambush and a knife forming out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>I picked up Natalie at around noon and soon, she was bitching about having lunch. So I parked my Nissan at our favorite restaurant in Beverly Hills, Il Cielo. Natalie and I would come here to hang out and enjoy good Italian and Seafood. It also served as a place for privacy from the media.<p>

We knew every waiter and hostess who worked here. And the owner was an easy going person; he sometimes let us drink even though we aren't supposed to. We exited the car and made our way into the restaurant.

The inside had a romantic vibe to it which made it perfect for an awesome date. The walls held very soft lighting and the aroma of vanilla scented candles filled the air. The scent always gives me a warm feeling of home. The restaurant specialized in special occasions and entertaining important clients; one dinner about a few months ago, I sat just four feet from Megan Fox! I was thrilled to be sitting so close to someone that _hot_. But this afternoon I wanted privacy so we opted for outdoor seating. Suzie, our hostess had seated us near a fountain that over looked a beautiful garden area.

"Hey Suzie, what are the specials?" Natalie sing-songed.

"Well…" she trailed off giving me a concerned look, "Torrey are you alright, sweetheart? You look a little green," Suzie placed her hand on my shoulder.

Natalie scowled, "She's fine Suzie. Just a little off."

"Okay girls, would you like to start with an appetizer?" Suzie nodded.

"Um, we'll start off with Buttermilk-Battered Calamari with marinara sauce. Then I'll have the Peppered Shrimp Alfredo with garlic bread, Torrey should I order for you? " Natalie asked.

"Yeah." I said distractedly, my mind on other things.

I was too concerned with everything else in life to be worried about Lunch. My Dad was obviously hiding something from me. So much so that he didn't want me downstairs to meet his ex. I've met all of his bimbo ex's, why would meeting an ex-boyfriend do any harm? _Well maybe because said ex-boyfriend stole a picture of you from your room last night, while you were sleeping. _Dad has to have known he was dating a potential creep; it's not that hard to figure out. Maybe that's why they aren't together anymore?

And the monster that jumped me last night? That was seriously creepy and alarming. That the world I live in now has always had this secret world within it right there in front of me and I didn't pay enough attention. How could I have gone so long without knowing about these monsters? How long have they been around?

"She'll have her favorite, the Shrimp, Clams, and Scallops Pasta with fresh garlic bread and a green garden salad. And for dessert we'll split a slice of the Blue Ribbon Stuffed Crust Blueberry Lime Pie."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Well, we're driving so no alcohol…but I think Torrey needs it so I'll have the special lemonade and can you get Torrey a Sao Paulo Lime and Vodka, please? She needs it."

Great, Natalie's trying to get me drunk. Again! My trip to the dry cleaner's was still freaking me out. I don't even know how to explain this to Natalie without making me sound completely insane. _Lock me up in a padded cell with a nice straight jacket please. _She'd never believe me…I don't even want to believe it myself.

"Alright, just few moments and Louie will be out with your drinks and I'll put in your order."

I watched as Suzie walked away leaving us with the sounds of nature. I realized that Natalie and I were the only ones seated outside. It must have been a slow day.

"What is wrong Torrey? You're always happy to come here but today you seem a little… on edge. What's up?" Natalie asked.

"What's up? I snorted incredulously. "Are you kidding me? You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Natalie grinned, "Try me."

I shrugged, she asked for it: I went on to describe my adventures last night with the Empousa and the power lines. I took the shocked expression on her face to mean that she was half-ready to throw me in an asylum with padded walls and a straightjacket. _Just as I predicted._

I continued with my story, regardless, next telling her about my Dad's ex-boyfriend who I couldn't get a good look at. I didn't tell her about him stealing my picture, she'd find some way to make a big deal out of it. "The whole thing has me rattled." I told Natty about this morning in my bathroom too. I left out meeting Arian because she'd ask questions about him until the cows came home. I was about to go into what happened when I dropped off my dry cleaning when Louie came with our drinks.

"Hello my lovely ladies. How are you?"

"We're good." Both of us chorused.

He clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Now who has the Lime and Vodka?"

I stuck my hand up and stared right into his eyes. Louie placed the drink in front of me. He smiled and left us to our own devices. I took a sip and realized why the drink was rightly named.

I drew a quick breath, "Damn! What the hell is this? Natty, next time I pick the drinks."

"Whatever, you know you like it. What? Are you still trippin' about that?" Natalie scowled.

I glared, "You were not there."

She waved her hand, "I think you're being paranoid. But I am surprised to hear about Uncle Steve having a boyfriend. They must have dated before you were born. Sorry to say this in front of you but, that's _hot!_ "

"Gross, that's my Dad you're talking about. I'm not being paranoid! And if you would have heard them last night… it seems they must have known each other _pretty well_ back in the day."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Just tell me what happened at the dry cleaner's."

I was about to tell Natty about my so called paranoia when Suzie came with our Calamari. She set it down on the table and asked us if we needed a refill of our drinks. The sour taste of the Lime and Vodka was starting to grow on me so I asked for another, much to my chagrin.

Suzie had gone inside to get some more of our drinks. As we both began to eat, I noticed Natty was staring at me intently. She could tell I didn't want to fess up. But I was starting to have a feeling that I don't have a choice.

"How about I tell you on the way to the library?" I frowned.

Natty stared, "We're going to the library? You're serious about this?"

"Look, my Mom whoever she is, dumped me with my Dad. To add to that, my bio Dad showed up last night to reconcile with his old flame. That's not a coincidence, Natty. My Mother is a hoe, not only that she's a _lying_ hoe. You know I can't stand deceitful bitches."

"You're jumping to conclusions; you look a little bit like your Dad. Explain that."

"I don't know okay? All I know is that my Dad is hiding something from me and I'd like to get down to the truth."

"Wow. This is weird. My best friend could possibly have a Greek goddess as her Mother."

I swallowed the last piece of calamari. "Yeah, and I _so_ want to smash their face in." I sighed, "Don't I just have all the luck in the world?"

Natty grinned, "I'm guessing that was sarcasm…"

I gave her a pointed look as we both stood up, meal finished and ready to go.

"No shit."

* * *

><p><em>I was driving to my dry cleaner's when I heard a loud engine behind me. The vehicle in question was not visible but I could feel it rear ending me. I started screaming. <em>

"_What the hell!" Some ghost car was trying to kill me. I slammed my foot on accelerator, I was not going to die by Casper the unfriendly ghost. _

_I could see the dry cleaner's ahead of me and saw that there wasn't a soul in the parking lot. _

Great,_ I huffed,_ no witnesses to my attempted murder.

_I parked my car right outside of Ronnie's Dry Cleaning. I know that Ronnie is gonna love hearing my explanation for my clothes. I rushed inside not knowing if Casper the invisible driver was behind me. I didn't want to take chances. I opened the door to see Ronnie looking at his books._

_Ronnie turned around and smiled, "Hey Torrey!"_

_He noticed my red halter and a vein was visible on his forehead."What did you do to that dress? Heaven knows you don't abuse your clothes this badly! What happened?" asked Ronnie._

"_Nothing," I said too quickly. "I just got caught in the rain…that's all."_

_Ronnie raised an eyebrow, "Was it raining knives?" he asked dryly._

Damn_. He knew I was lying, but thankfully, he let the matter drop and didn't comment any further._

"_Tell your father I said congrats on his win last night." He winked._

"_Ugh. I will not flirt for you!" I teased. "Besides what would your boyfriend say?" _

"_Child please" he chuckled, "My man knows I'm a shameless hussy. I'm not scared of him. Ronnie's eyes widened, "Damn! Look at the delicious morsel that just walked through my door."_

_I turned around to see my dad's super fan, the biker reject standing at the door. Well I guess even biker's need dry cleaning._

"_Hello gorgeous." cooed Ronnie._

_Biker reject just smiled and left his clothes on the counter. His smile really had Ronnie going that's for sure. He also was eating up all the attention Ronnie was paying him. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, he's an attention whore. Those were the worst type of men. As fast as he blew in here he made his exit. It wasn't until I heard the loud engine that I absolutely freaked out._

"_Isn't he something!' Ronnie sighed dreamily._

"_Um, Ronnie, I've got to go….pick up Natalie. Yeah, I'll see you later…bye."_

_I rushed out the door and made a break for my car looking over my shoulder to see if biker reject was there. I couldn't believe that I didn't figure out that it was a motorcycle's engine! Sure it didn't sound like a normal one but once I heard it…there was no mistaking it! ...he was the one trying to kill me earlier. _

_I drove the rest of the way to Natty's house constantly in my rear view mirror for the freaky ghost car._ _Only to hear the same engine behind my car again, _okay, don't panic._ It's just some crazed fan of your father's trying to kill you. He's not Casper and he's not friendly. I pushed on the accelerator again; I was not going to die because of a wannabe Danny Zuko. _

* * *

><p>"Whoa!"<p>

"Yeah, now am I paranoid?" I glared.

Natalie was driving my car at the moment. I couldn't drive; my nerves just couldn't handle it. I have to get answers. Hopefully the library can at least tell me what I'm dealing with.

"Are you sure you're not hung over and imagining this? You know, because that would make my job easier as a friend if you were." Natalie sighed.

I slapped my hand on the dashboard, "I'm sure. It happened, deal with it. Some crazed fan is stalking _and_ trying to kill me. Don't you think this is all too weird not to be tied together in some way?"

"Hmm..."

My hands wringed my seatbelt, "Maybe my Mother sent a hit man after me?"

"Maybe…although that's just plain freaky." Natalie shook her head.

I shrugged, "No, kidding. But something tells me that you're not talking about my would-be-killer?"

"No, I'm not. When Jerry dropped me off, my brother's nanny was trying to get me up the stairs but I wanted to see my Dad." Natalie said.

I looked at her, "Well, that's not weird."

"No, that's not it. I knocked on his study door and he wasn't even mad that I was drunk. He seemed distracted and told me that he was talking to a donator for the charity event on Christmas Eve," she sighed.

"But, it's August nineteenth!" I yelled.

"I know! And the donor was a woman. Dad wouldn't let me see her." Natalie frowned.

"You don't think that Uncle Asher would step out on your step mom, do you? Curious…" I said to myself.

"No he wouldn't."

I caught Natty's expression and glared at her.

"Oh no, I know that look. Just because you get jumped by some weird mythological beast does not mean you can pin this on me too!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Have you ever met your mother? I haven't and I bet your Dad gets defensive each time you ask him."

She huffed, "Let's just get inside the library, Torrey."

Natalie found a parking spot some distance from the library. She parked my car and grabbed my hand. She squeezed it gently and gave me a look that said 'It's Okay'. She let go and we exited my car and headed towards the front of the Beverly Hills Public Library. I needed answers, and this was the best place to them.


	4. All My Truths Should Be Left Alone

**Disclaimer: RR owns PJO not me. I only own my creative plot bunnies and OC's that plague me so much.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to my beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (~Wicked~). Warning: There is some language used in this chapter! XD**

* * *

><p>Natalie and I walked up the clerk's desk. The library was massive and I didn't want to venture in without knowing my way around. The first thing I noticed about the library was that it was very clean since the last time I visited. Leave it to Beverly Hills to offer one of the nicest non-big-city book-and-beyond depositories in the Southland. Adjacent to City Hall and the police station, the practically high-rise library sports a large 'New Books' section. Upstairs is a remarkable art books section (including an art reference desk) and also a music section that would make some CD stores green with envy. The library hosts numerous reading, especially during the summer, events for children. I know that Natalie spent a lot of time here on projects for school, because she would drag me along half the time. But she didn't know where they kept the Greek Mythology books.<p>

The clerk was plump elderly woman who had grey hair and a pleasing smile; actually it was like her smile was dazzling. Her name tag read _Aria Sol. _

"Um, ma'am could you direct us to where the Greek Mythology books are?" I asked.

"Why of course dears. Follow me."

We were led past many shelves of books and into a room. The room had books everywhere, with a huge cart of books in the middle. All the shelves were occupied by rows and rows of books. Some were thick and others were thin with different colored bindings. It was wall to wall of books with a small desk that hosted a computer, which most likely sorted all of this room. I was starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

"Um, we just want a couple." said Natalie.

"Well this whole room is our Greek and Roman section."

"What?" we yelled.

"It's a shame really. It seems they don't teach it as much so we had to move them to a back room. Happy reading!" said the clerk. She left us in the room alone.

"Well, it's your hunch, so where do we start?" asked Natalie.

"I don't know."

Natty asked, "Okay. What clues do we have so far?"

"The Empousa said that I was 'his' daughter."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Not just that, it also said I was 'his' second daughter." I said.

"She wasn't talking about Uncle Steve I presume?"

"No. I don't think so? I don't know Natty! It was pouring rain and there was lightning. It just made a bad situation even worse."

"Alright, let me see. The books are arranged alphabetically, right?"

"Right."

I sat cross legged on the carpet and rested my chin on my fist in frustration. Natalie went over to the computer on the side of the door. After clicking on a few buttons and saying "Ah ha!" she grabbed a cart moved over to the East wall and put books on the cart. After she put the twentieth book down I had had enough suspense.

"Um, what are all of these for?"

"Well from the clues you gave me, your mother is a 'he'." She smirked.

"What!"

"I pulled the basic books on the male gods. The library closes at eight, so we have more than enough time to pour over all of these books."

"Great. Not many people can say they have two biological dads. If that's even true. It's just a theory."

"Aren't you special." She smiled.

"Let's start..."

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed by and we still did not know what we were looking for. I wanted to pull my hair out. I never studied this hard for my tutors or at school. It was seven-thirty and still no answers. Maybe I'm better off not knowing who my other parent is. I mean I have my dad, my grandparents, my best friend and her family. Why am I being so insistent about someone who obviously doesn't give a damn about me? My dad has always been there for me, whether it was a high or low point in my life. Maybe I should just go home, eat dinner with my dad and be done with all this nonsense.<p>

"Okay, maybe we should try something else."

"No. I think that we're done here. I've wasted your time and mine; over someone who isn't worth it. Fuck this! I just want to go home and eat dinner with my dad."

"What? No way. You made me come here so we are seeing it through. So, we should try something else."

I scoffed, "Like what? We've hit the books for hours! What?"

"Maybe we should pray to our parents? Don't give me that look. If you think I'm in the same boat as you're in maybe we'll get answers."

This is Natalie trying to be a good friend. Even though I want to give up, she pulls me back into the mess I created to clean it up. Well there could be worse things I guess. But why do I feel like we're opening Pandora's Box by her suggestion?

"I'll try anything. How do you think we should do this?" I asked.

"It's probably like going to church, I guess. Just bow your head and ask politely."

I rolled my eyes, "You ask. I'd like some words with whoever it is and none of them are polite."

"Must you be so difficult?"

"That's why we're friends."

We both bowed our heads while holding each other's hands and closed our eyes.

"Fine…um…what do we call them? Oh never mind. We ask for your guidance to know you thus knowing who we are."

"That's just great, Natty. Really! How the hell was that supposed to work?"

"Well, at least _I_ gave it a shot. Let's go then."

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

Two books dropped from a shelf to our left. We crawled over to them and they both were opened.

"No way!" She squealed.

"What?"

"The page in front of me says Aphrodite."

"Isn't that written in Greek?" I peeked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I speak French too, woman."

"That makes sense seeing as it is the language of love. I bet you get a kick out of that."

I looked down in front of me to see letters rearrange before me to spell out…

"No. Are you kidding me?" I yelled while looking at the ceiling.

"What? It can't be that bad, who is it?"

"It's worse than I could ever imagine."

"It can't be that bad."

"Ares."

"Uncle Steve hooked up with the God of War!"

"How is that even possible?" I yelled.

"Well, Athena sprung out from Zeus' head; maybe you were born the same way. Oh my god!"

"What, now?"

"Uncle Steve knocked up the God of War! High-five!" shouted Natalie. She got up and started doing the cabbage patch and she didn't care about it being embarrassing.

"Whatever, sit down, woman. We should check out these books, Natty. Time to find out about our parents, I guess."

"We already know about our parents."

"No, we don't," I snorted

"Yes, we do. Our parents are boyfriend and girlfriend." She smiled.

"Hoe."

"Excuse me!"

"She's married! If that doesn't spell hoe, then the sun does not rise in the East."

"But it does." She said.

"I rest my case, c'mon let's put these books up and check these out and go home."

"What's up with that attitude you're throwing at me. I'm not the enemy here. You know, you shouldn't be so down on yourself."

"Why shouldn't I be? My second father is the most loathed of the Greek gods. Hell, now I know why I have such little friends. I inherited my father's asshole genes!"

"That's not true. Your just a hard candy, if you take the time to stay long enough you can get to the surprise center." She smirked.

"Stop trying to butter me up, woman! It's not gonna help. I can't believe that my dad was stupid enough to hook up with…god why are we still talking about him. Can we just go?"

"What's really bothering you about this?"

"When I was little we struggled. My grandparents were both working and barely made middle class. You would think that if you dumped your kid on someone else to raise you would at least have the decency to pay child support!"

"Oh, that's something that you're going to have to ask your father about. Uh…Ares that is."

"The unspoken rule, Natty."

"What is that about again? I'm guessing it still has to do with child support."

"The unspoken rule: If you lay you must pay!"

"Wow. Thanks for informing me about that. I'll try not to do the same thing and while you're at it can you stop being so hard on both of your fathers. If Ares didn't want anything to do with you, he wouldn't have sent that clear and blatant sign that you're his. If that's not divine intervention then I don't know what other proof you're looking for. And further more you don't even know what happened all those years ago. Did you ever stop to think that maybe Ares didn't want to give you up? He is a god you know, it's not like he could drop what he's doing to raise a child. I know that it sounds horrible but it's realistic and the sooner you realize that the better."

"I'm sorry but I can't. Now can we leave?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I just hope that this doesn't destroy you Torrey. It was you who wanted to know in the first place. Remember that. Pandora's Box, you opened it."

* * *

><p>I dropped Natty of at the entry gate of our gated community. I burned rubber onto the street, I was speeding and I didn't care. I just found out that I have not one, but two dads, and I'm just supposed to suck it and deal with it. Fuck that! I'm pissed and I demand satisfaction. I want his head mounted on my wall! After all he's just a name without a face. I don't care what Natalie says, I will always hate him with every fiber of my being. I had to watch my father go through so many girlfriends only to realize that he wouldn't love anyone else but that asshole. I stopped my inner ranting when my phone rang. It was probably my dad and I was certainly not in the mood to talk to him either. I flew by traffic signs not caring about nearly running over pedestrians, I then heard the invisible engine again.<p>

Damn it! I do not want to deal with that asshole right now. God! I'll just head home, that way I'll be in my house and I can call the cops about some creepy biker stalking me. I stop at a red light even though I don't want to. Biker reject pulls up next to me and motions for me to lower the window. Hell no! I'm not stupid; there is no way that is going to happen. Were those rifles on the sides of his motorcycle? Who the hell puts guns on their bike? Why does his seat look like human skin? Uh oh, I just noticed that there isn't anyone else on this road. Fuck! I'm stuck with some deranged freak on an isolated road. I'm only a couple of streets away from my house too. I'm going to die. Well, I've lived a good life, short but good all the same, I guess. Damn, I never got laid either. That sucks! As I was sulking about my abhorrent virtue, biker reject was knocking on the glass. I looked over and shook my head.

"Fuck off!"

I pushed the accelerator to the umpteenth time today and left biker reject in my dust. I didn't look back as I zoomed down the streets. My blood was pumping, adrenaline pouring through all of my veins. Something about being around him caused me to be on edge. I paused at a red light because a police officer was right next to me on the road. I nodded my head to at him and slowly accelerated as the light turned green. I don't need a ticket to add on to this huge shit pile I now call my life. I stopped right outside of my gated community. I had to wait for the security guard to give me clearance; I was not in the mood to wait around on my donut eating security guard. Fuck authority! I put my neighborhood ID up to the little scanner and he approved. A button was pushed and the gate opened for me, I entered while still looking over my shoulder.

My house was in the heart of the neighborhood, I had a couple more streets to pass before reaching it. I parked in my long driveway and checked my watch. It read eleven-thirty. I didn't answer my dad when he called and I'm coming home this late without telling him or Lexi. I'm screwed. Okay, time to face the music, I guess. I took my car keys out of the ignition, grabbing my clutch and library book. I shut my door and headed put in my access code to the garage. I walked in opened the back door to my house and sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me was my dad.

"Where have you been? I called Natalie and she told me that you dropped her off at eight-thirty."

"Dad, can we not do this right now? I really don't want to get into it with you. And trust me I'm a loaded gun right now…you know what, forget it. I don't have to explain myself to you, I'm almost an adult. You can't treat me like some child anymore!"

"The hell I can't! You live in my house, under my rules and until you turn eighteen you will obey them and like it. What the hell has gotten into you lately? You always seem to get angry over nothing. Hey, where are you going? Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, Torrey! I will tan your hide if you don't get back here. Don't think that you're too old to get disciplined!"

I walked out of the kitchen and towards the spiral stairway, with each step up the stairs my anger just grew and grew. By the time I reached the top of the stairs and walked into a hallway, I wanted to murder someone. And not just anyone, I wanted to get my hands around my asshole father's throat and strangle to hell out of him. Greek god my ass! I stomped my way to my door, turned the handle, stomped into my room and slammed the door. I looked around for my clock/radio and turned it on. It was a big mistake on my part because '_I'm Sorry_' by Buckcherry was on.

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
>I'm sorry about all things I said to you<br>And I know, I can't take it back.  
>And baby, the way you make my world go round<br>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**_

As the song played I reached into the back of my closet took a Louisville slugger out and started swinging. I smashed at everything that could break easy. Pictures of my dad and I cracked as I swung the bat over my dresser, they were all lies anyway. I started breathing heavy and my vision was all red. I got on top of my bed and started to pull at the headboard, I took the bat and was hitting until it started to chip at the wood. I gave up on the headboard and jumped off of my bed. I screamed as I picked up a picture frame and threw it against my wall. It was a picture of my dad and me at my first piano recital. I remembered that I was so nervous and I had to vomit right before my performance. I picked up another frame and threw it at my wall, enjoying the crashing sound that it made on impact.

I went back over to my bed and grabbed the sheets. I ripped the bed sheets and threw them all around me. I went into my closet and got out a box cutter and went over to the top of my bed. I grabbed a goose feathered pillow and dug into it, I started to make many slices in all of my pillows. I set the box cutter on the floor and ripped my pillows up causing feathers to fly in everywhere. I screamed some more when '_For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic_' by Paramore came on. I took the box cutter from off the floor and sliced through my mattress. I just kept on slicing and slicing until I saw coiled springs popping out of my mattress. I threw the box cutter and it landed on the other side of my room next to the broken glass. I slumped down onto the floor, exhausted but still pissed off. I don't think I have ever been this angry before. I lean my head against the foot of my bed and closed my eyes satisfied with the destruction that I caused.


	5. Tell You Straight, No Intervention

**Disclaimer: RR owns PJO not me. I only own my creative plot bunnies and OC's that plague me so much.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to my beta TheWickedWizardOfOz (~Wicked~). Warning: There is some language used in this chapter! XD**

* * *

><p><em>I'm standing in a pink nursery and very happy about that fact. It's beautifully designed with a rocking chair in the corner. Toys and other baby accessories are around the room. The mood itself is peaceful. I'm rubbing at my swollen tummy. I know that I'm pregnant, I'm feeling the baby kicking inside me, and for some reason all I could focus on is the fact that I could feel her arm. "She's going to be beautiful, just like her mother." said the blonde. She's sitting in the rocking chair looking at me with such amazement. But I was gazing at her stormy eyes. "Please, I'm not as pretty as you are Goldilocks. Why would you say that anyway?" I asked. The blonde got out of the rocking chair, walked over to me and put her hands on my tummy. "This is going to be the most beautiful thing to ever happen to you. You don't know how lucky you are, you are blessed with this gift. Use it well," she said. "Wait…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Sweet baby Jesus! It looks like a hurricane went off in here!"<p>

Natalie's yelling about my chaotic room brought me out of my dreams. I peered up at her from my position on the floor, my head is pounding and my vision is slightly doubled. Closing my eyes I shook my head to clear it and glared at Natalie for interrupting my happy dream. It was strange but still happy and very vivid. This was the first dream that has really left me mystified. I caught myself rubbing at my tummy as I remembered the dream. It just seemed too real. That blonde that always seems to be in my dreams was there too and even when I dream I'm pregnant I don't know my baby mama's name. Ugh, this is frustrating. I'm sure Goldilocks isn't even real, but she won't leave me alone in my dreams. Wait, since when do I call her Goldilocks? Well, I don't know her name so I guess my subconscious gave her one.

"Are you listening to me at all? I knew that this would throw you off, but I didn't think that you'd lose your mind over it."

"Natalie…could you go away? I'm really not in the mood to hear a lecture and you're starting to piss me off." I rolled my eyes.

"No. Why would you wreck your room?" She demanded.

"Because I can, because I wanted to."

"That's your answer? Torrey, I know that finding out about your other dad was intense but this is not like you. Since when do you destroy your room in a hissy fit?"

"It wasn't a hissy fit, okay? I don't know what happened, one minute I was being interrogated by my dad and the next I was storming up the stairs and laying waste to my room. I can't give you an answer because I've never been that pissed off before. All I know is that I have to clean this up and order new furniture before my dad notices."

* * *

><p>My dad noticed. He told me to clean my room of the debris and called Lexi to arrange for new furniture to arrive by the afternoon. I could tell my dad didn't know what to make of my recent temper spike. All I know is that with the way he's massaging his temples means I'm in for another lecture. Natalie had decided that she'd stay with me so I wouldn't slip up and say that I knew the truth about his "ex-boyfriend". It was the middle of the morning and the three of us are seated in the front room.<p>

"Uncle Steve, I'm sure that Torrey didn't mean to destroy her room. She must have a really good reason for doing that. Right, Torrey?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for this explanation too. You can start by telling me why you deliberately disobeyed me last night. Then you can work your way to what happened with your room," He said.

"Daddy, the truth is I need help."

"What?" yelled Natalie.

"Babygirl, what do you mean?"

"I don't know what is happening to me. It's like I'm not myself anymore, sometimes I just get so angry that I could kill someone. Last night the reason why I didn't pick up the phone was because I needed to clear my head. I didn't want to pick up the phone while driving. It's dangerous."

"Go on." He said.

"When I got home to talk to you I was okay and then you started asking questions and everything just happened so fast. I became angry at the drop of a hat. By the time I had gotten up the stairs I exploded and destroyed my room. I don't know what's happening to me Daddy. I need help." I began crying.

"Baby, don't cry. How long has this been happening to you? Why haven't you talked to me about this sooner?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to think that I had a real problem. Like I was unbalanced…I guess I've always felt this way. When I had fights I could let out all my frustration. But around May it really took a turn for the worst. I feel like a different person sometimes, I swear if it wasn't for Natalie…maybe I shouldn't say it, but it's not nice."

My father grabbed my face, wiped my tears and looked into my eyes. I looked away once I knew that I had to pretty much lie to him about what I knew. He looked genuinely scared for me, and he should be. I have anger issues but training and matches were a great way to relieve that tension. Around the end of May I felt a change in my behavior. I don't know what caused it, I would snap at any and everyone. It got to the point that my dad grounded me for a whole month because I had cussed out and embarrassed his ex-girlfriend at a movie premiere.

"Torrey, look at me please. Do I need to send you to a psychologist? Babygirl, if you are asking me that it's what you need then I'll do it. Please don't ever feel like you can't talk to me about anything."

Okay I have to lay on the dramatics; it's the only way that I can pull this whole thing off without it looking staged. One temper tantrum coming right up, I looked over at Natalie, who remained quiet during my explanation. I hoped that she'd understand what I was about to pull. She nodded her head at me as to if to say 'Go for it'. I got up from the couch and scrunched up my face.

"Talk to you? How can I talk to you when you're too busy training or doing everything that Lexi tells you to or whenever you're with those trashy B-list actresses. How can I talk to you about anything when you are too busy getting laid or being a media whore. I'm so sick and tired of every entertainment news report about me being unstable! Poor Steve Nolan! His daughter's a whack job with a Napoleon complex. But who could ever blame the great Steve Nolan I mean it's not his fault he ended up with that nightmare! You don't think I don't know what people say behind my back. Even Lexi does it! She purposefully keeps me busy so that I don't ruin your career. As if she cares, she's the one who sets you up with those sluts in the first place. And do you know why I haven't murdered one of your girlfriends yet? Because Natalie is there to pull me out of those bad situations! It's a shame really… I almost came close to pulling off the perfect murder too."

"Torrey, calm down sweetie. I didn't know that you felt that way. Um…you need to breathe and calm down. You wouldn't murder anyone, even if you were really angry. I didn't raise a killer... so, please, sit down and breathe."

"Oh, you wouldn't know if you raised a killer because you were never there when it really mattered!"

"What? Torrey, I've always supported you! What are you talking about?"

"You know what? It's not even worth it. I'm going to go rearrange my new furniture. You know, it must be fun, being so naïve about my dark nature. Ignorance really is bliss, right Dad? C'mon Natalie, my Dad needs to call Lexi and arrange for them to take me away to a nice mental institution."

Phew! That was a little to tense. Natalie followed me up the stairs and to my room. I was about to move my bed when I noticed that Natalie was pissed at me. Here we go again, I thought that I wouldn't have to explain myself to anyone else today. Guess I was wrong, Natalie looks like she's about to unload on me.

"What the hell, Torrey?" she yelled.

"What?"

"Don't even try to avoid the question, woman! That's your Dad that you just freaked out. He probably thinks you're a potential serial killer! Is that what you want?"

"Yep, that way he stays off of my case about yesterday. Look I wanted a nice clean break so I went with dramatics. Okay... I might have gone over bored with it... but now he'll lay off."

"No, he won't! He's worried about you and now that you've mentioned it…May was the time that all this excess anger showed up. If I didn't know any better, I'd think the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"You better be talking about the father that's panicking down stairs."

"Nope, I'm talking about your other father. You remember him right? Anger is like his specialty, in fact it's the reason why he got into so much trouble back then. Hmmm it seems that he's rubbed off on you the wrong way. I think you need to see a psychologist and the sooner the better."

"Oh, and talk about my father who just happens to be a Greek god. Yeah, that won't get me sent to the loony bin. Nice try. My dad isn't going to do anything. He's just going to treat this as another temper tantrum and I just blurted out the first thing that came out of my mouth. He'll be fine and I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Late in the afternoon Natalie left to go home. She left still mad at me and told me to read the library book on Ares. I shouldn't be quick to hate him, according to Natalie. I've only got to say that he's disgusting. I'm a huge Wonder Woman fan, as a comic book aficionado I knew that she's an Amazon. I was surprised and impressed to know that Ares is the father of the Amazon race. That is until I read who he created the race with. As I read my book I felt the need to vomit.<p>

_The Amazons were a warlike tribe of women descended from the god of war, Ares and Harmonia, the "uniter," Harmonia is the daughter of Aphrodite and Ares._

What the hell! He slept with his daughter! Incestuous bastard! His whole family is made up of a bunch of incestuous bastards. How could he sleep with his daughter? I mean…what? Uh, so disgusting, I can't believe I was ever impressed with him. Ew! I hope none of his pervert genes were passed down to me. Just wrong, shame on him. I'll just tell Natalie that I tried but he's just a grotesque man whore. There is no way else to describe him. He's got several children by several different mothers. He definitely earned that label, that's for sure.

_The Amazons were a matriarchal society. Ruled by two queens, one for defense and one for domestic affairs, with the women of the tribe practicing the arts of war. They were required to serve in the army for a fixed period, during which time they maintained their virginity. They kept in their hands the administration of the magistracies and of all the affairs of state._

That sounds like a great idea. A civilization without men sounds like heaven to me. Although sometimes when women are at a position of power they can sometimes turn into real bitches. I don't condone making men into slaves and only bringing them around to reproduce but I've got to admit it does have its upsides. I just wouldn't do the killing afterwards part. I'd leave that to someone else.

I got off my bed decided to put clear some clothes for the laundry. I padded over to my closet, picking up a pair of cargo pants worn from earlier in the week. Checking the front pocket, I felt a piece of paper and pulled it out. Scanning it quickly I realized that a number was scrawled on it. _Arian's number._ I almost forgot about him. The truth is…I had no chance trying to hook up with him. There was no way a guy like that would want to date me.

I sighed, walking back over to my dresser. I placed the number away in the top drawer, just in case I changed my mind. My clock/radio read eight-forty five; I guess it's not too early to go to bed. Setting my book on my new dresser and I walked back over to my closet and got my pajamas out. I'm still freaked out about the incest and I just hope that it won't affect my sleep. Climbing into bed, snuggling up to my pillow and closed my eyes.


	6. Do You Have The Time?

**Disclaimer: RR owns PJO not me. I only own my creative plot bunnies and OC's that plague me so much.**

**Author's Note: Check out the pic of Torrey's doctor on my page. Thanks to Musafreen for being my beta for this chapter. Love you! XD**

**Warning: There is some language used in this chapter! **

* * *

><p>I can't believe this! I'm sitting in a waiting room to see a psychiatrist. Dad actually took my threats seriously this time. I think what's worse is that he's looking at me every three seconds as if I'm about to snap and pull out a knife. I'll never forgive him for this! I love my dad but this "appointment" draws the line. There is no way that I actually go through with this.<p>

I woke up this morning in a great mood, thinking that I would lounge around all day, maybe drop by to see if Arian was at work but…_no_. My father had other plans. He was so "worried" about my claims of attempted murder that he must have called Lexi up to find the best shrink in Beverly Hills and to make an appointment.

This stinks.

But of course it gets worse. Everyone is going to think that I've gone crazy…well "they" already thought that with how I fight in the octagon. My fighting style is very…intense. I'm a one-round-knockout type of fighter. Hell! I even sent a chick to the dentist after I knocked out her front teeth. I'm not a nice person in the ring, I've got no apologies. The moment anyone can beat me at my own game, will be the day that I submit. Until then _I'm _gonna knock wannabe fighters into the next universe.

"Torrey Nolan?" The receptionist asked.

"No!"

"The doctor will see you now."

My dad said, "You better march into that office now, young lady!"

"Whatever."

_Great! This is bound to be a colossal waste of my time._

I got up shooting a glare at my dad and walked into the room the receptionist pointed out. The room was tastefully decorated with leather furniture, beautiful art on each wall and a large mahogany desk. The woman who sat behind the desk was gorgeous. Her blue eyes contrasted against her olive skin and dark ebony tresses. I looked on her desk to read the name plate.

_Dr. Rheanna Stephanopoulos_

Pretty name, I guess. She had a motherly kind of aura to her. I looked around to see a wall lined with diplomas and accolades with her name. She must be really good at telling people that they're crazy! I have nothing to hide, it's not like she's going to see anything wrong with me.

"Hello Torrey, I'm-"

"I know who you are, and I could care less. There isn't anything wrong with me and the sooner you say that to my father, the sooner _I _can get on with my life."

"Okay, fine. How about I tell you a bit about myself?"

"Whatever."

"I was born in Greece and lived in Rome for a few years. I've always wanted to help people, nurture them even; I think that's why I decided to become a psychiatrist. To help people gain control of their lives. I'm separated from my husband, I have six children: three boys and three girls-"

"Holly Hell! Six? I don't want them at all, you must be busy." I scoffed.

"Well actually they all have left the nest. They like to act like they're fully grown adults but at the end of the day they still want their Mum to rub their heads."

"Fully grown? How old are you?" I asked, glancing at her up and down.

"Hmm alright, since we're being honest here…sixty-eight."

"You lie! You don't even look a day over…your thirties?"

"A woman never lies about her age, right?" Dr. Rheanna winked.

_This is coming from the woman who popped out six kids? Whatever!_

"So…you're just this great, big, _old_ mother hen, aren't you?"

"No need to tease sweetheart, but yes, I am. Nothing gets by me and I am here to help you, Torrey."

"Sure." _I'm going to be here all day, great! _

* * *

><p>"Now, why don't you tell me about yourself?" She asked.<p>

"Like what?"

She exhaled, "What are your goals in life? Are you going to college? What do you like to do? That sort of thing,"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to college, don't need to. I plan on becoming the best female mixed martial artist in the world. As far as what I like…fighting. The octagon is a sacred place to me."

"I see, and how are you going to go about that?"

"I plan on beating every female fighter that comes in my way and by the time I hit 20-0, UFC will have female boxing at the forefront with _me _leading the pack."

I wasn't paying attention to anything Dr. Stephanopoulos doing. I just wanted her questions to stop already.

"Hmm, alright, speaking of fighting…How do you feel about your father wanting you to see me?" Dr. Stephanopoulos asked.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to pour my guts out and cry? Please! _I've _got better things to do and it doesn't include sitting in a room and being accused of being crazy."

"I see…why? Many people come in this office thinking the same thing. What makes you different from them?"

"For one, I'm not crazy." I said, rolling my eyes.

She nodded. "How do you define "crazy", Torrey?"

"Bat-shit-crazy? I don't know? I'm not the doctor here." I glared at her.

She was making notes about everything I said. Ugh! Obviously the good doctor is creating a file on me. Man, if the media were to find out about this I'm gonna be hounded day in and day out. Such is the life of a celebrity. I just want this farce of an appointment to be over with.

"Your father said that you had a change in behavior around the end of May? Can you tell me about what happened?" She asked.

I paused. I don't remember. I wouldn't be able to answer myself let alone tell a shrink. May…_May,_I honestly can't remember anything about what happened that whole month_. _I looked back up at Dr. Stephanopoulos, she was writing more notes.

"How long have you been experiencing memory loss?" She asked.

"What? There has to be a logical explanation for why but whatever it is…it's not what you think. I probably got high this summer."

"My records show that you used to take Adderall for ADHD. I'm sure you know of the side effects if mixed with hallucinogens or alcohol, yes? Then why would you risk it?" She asked.

"Fine, I think I didn't get high this summer, alright? I don't do that shit."

She nodded. "Well I took the liberty of doing some research on you."

I scoffed. "Oh, really?"

"November of last year you got into a violent altercation with your father's ex-girlfriend at a movie premiere. It was cited that you started the fight, cursing and throwing punches. Is that right?" She asked.

"That's not the whole story!" I exclaimed.

"Then what happened?"

I sighed. "I was being interviewed and that bitch tried to get in the way. She was rude and I'm glad that she isn't around anymore."

"I see. How about this February when you verbally attacked the same woman on television? Curse words were there in abundance too. Then you went on about yourself in excessive detail."

"She was asking for it! The bitch had it coming, you don't understand. She and my dad's agent had it out for me. Lexi still has it out for me! She's never liked me, I can't imagine why either."

Dr. Stephanopoulos hummed. "Which brings me to the end of May, when you got into another altercation with your father's date?"

"Well she probably did what the first one did,"

"You sucker punched her in the face…" She chided.

"And?" I scoffed.

"Miss Nolan, I have a saying: one time is a mistake, two times is a coincidence, and three times is a pattern." She said firmly.

I rolled my eyes. "Look. Are we done here? You've wasted my time and yours. Besides, you'll have nothing to tell my dad anyway."

"I beg to differ. You've given me more than enough to figure out how I should start treating you," She said, pushing a button on her phone.

"Jeannie, could you send in Mr. Nolan?"

I yelled. "What happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"Along with my research, your father's agent also sent me a court mandate to tell him what my diagnosis is."

"And that is?" I shouted.

"Yes, I'd love to know what it is that sent our poor Torrey into this state." A smooth voice said from the door.

I knew that voice from anywhere, it was Lexi.

"Doctor?" My dad asked.

I yelled. "What is she doing here? I don't want her here!"

"Miss. Nolan, I will have security restrain you if you don't calm down." Dr. Stephanopoulos said.

"Well what is it?" Lexi said, grinning.

"Your daughter displays several symptoms of Narcissistic personality disorder and I need to evaluate her more for she might have Dissociative identity disorder, most commonly known as multiple personality disorder. I'll need to put her on a strict prescription and see her more than three times a week. She'll have to undergo various treatments for her to get well." Dr. Stephanopoulos said.

There was a moment of silence that fell over the room.

"Excuse me?" I yelled.

"Honey, please calm down." My dad said.

I looked at him. His expression read that he was calm but I knew better. My dad was freaking out, I'm sure that he thought I was about to unload on someone. Lexi just looked at me like I was the plague and she'd catch my crazy if she stood too close.

"No, I will not calm down! She's basically calling me Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." I turned to Dr. Stephanopoulos. "And you're wrong!"

"Am I? You've clearly displayed vain behavior and you're experiencing memory loss that can't be explained. Explain how a young and healthy teenager experiences months of memory loss at several times. You couldn't give me a clear reason why" Dr. Stephanopoulos asked.

"Baby-doll, is that true? You're experiencing memory loss?" My dad asked.

"Fuck all of you!" I yelled storming out of the office and leaving the building for my car.

* * *

><p><strong>In Torrey's Room<strong>

Ugh! How dare that quack call me crazy! I'm not! So what if I can't remember everything I've done over the past year? A lot of people don't remember what they've done in the past day. Why does she have to pick on me?

_Maybe because you are a little bit crazy?_ A voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

_A friend._

"I am not talking to myself, I'm not going crazy and this whole thing will be over with soon."

_Is little Torrey afraid to face the truth?_

"Who said that? Ugh! I'm not doing this…I'm not crazy damn it! I just need to take a nap or get some fresh air."

_A nap won't save you from me, Torrey._

"I'm not crazy…I'm not crazy…I'm not crazy…I'm not crazy."

_Poor Torrey, you shouldn't be upset. I'm just trying to help you, if only you'll let me help you._

Okay, maybe I do need to be on meds…freaky. Maybe my house is haunted, yeah, that would explain it.

_Aw! I'm hurt that you'd just try to sweep me under the rug, like a monster under your bed._

Please be a ghost, I thought. Turning around I saw nothing.

"Huh, must be a ghost."

_I can't believe you don't remember me. We go way back Torrey, don't you remember, sweet face?_

"Sweet face…that sounds familiar."

_Wow! Someone's forgetful and after everything I've ever done for you. You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me. Oh, fine. Does "Ugly Torrey" ring a bell to you?"_

"I don't know what kind of vengeful spirit lives in this house but you've got to go!" I yelled.

This ghost was bringing on terrible memories of my childhood from when I lived in Houston. I hated my life then, how does this ghost know about that mean name?

_You still don't remember? Okay, guess who stole your memory for the past year?_

Oh, no. No. No. I can't be hearing this. I'm not crazy, I swear I'm not.

_Want to know what the best part about being you was?_

"Excuse me?"

_You know you really don't know how much weight your father's name carries, sweet face! You could literally do anything you want but instead you're a basket case._

"Who are you?" I yelled, frustrated.

_I once was your best friend before that bimbo Natalie came along. In fact you can say I was your __**only **__friend. Most people called me an imaginary friend actually._

Imaginary friend…I don't think I had an imaginary friend. Well I try to block out the really bad things from my childhood. It sucked so much; I just wanted other kids to like me. My grandparents wouldn't settle for me going to public school. I had to go to a private school filled with snobby, horrible children. I was ridiculed daily and physically attacked. God, elementary school kids shouldn't be that cruel but I know differently.

I didn't have any friends. I'd come home from school crying and my grandmother had gotten fed up with it. She had had enough of me whining and would shut me up. Never in a nice way either. Of all things you'd think you're grandmother was supposed to love you. Mine hit me whenever she knew she could get away with it.

Like a rush, a memory came over me: I was curled up in a ball on my bed, quietly crying my eyes out as to not entice my grandmother to come back for seconds. Then heard a soft voice call out to me saying: "It'll be alright, I'll take care of you. You'll never have to feel scared again." She crooned while petting my hair.

"Victoria!" I gasped.

_Got it in one, babe! And I'm not going anywhere._ She cackled.


	7. Perception Twin

**Disclaimer: RR owns PJO not me. I only own my creative plot bunnies and OC's that plague me so much.**

**Author's Note: Check out the pic of Torrey's doctor on my page. Thank you to Mahlia my beta. :)**

**Warning: There is some language used in this chapter! **

* * *

><p><em>*Camera flashes*<em>

_I was walking the red carpet to 'The King of Sparta'. My dad looked so excited to have his first feature film on the big screen. I saw a few scenes and could tell that my dad played an awesome villain._

"_Steve, over here! I'm Nancy Charlotte with E! News, could you tell me what filming this movie meant to you?"_

_I walked on. A reporter for the LA Times beckoned me over to talk about the title card for my next match. Suddenly, my dad's girlfriend jumped in front of me and started answering questions for me._

"_Oh hells no, bitch!" I yelled._

_Before I could try to stop myself, I threw a punch straight at her face._

_Did I just punch one of my dad's girlfriends? When the hell did this happen? _

_*Camera flashes*_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes shocked. Did I really punch her? What the hell is wrong with me? I should remember punching another person at a movie premiere of all places.<p>

"Did you like the little snippet I gave to you, sweet face?" A sultry voice asked.

I looked up and saw me. Well, a version of myself with black hair- I'm a brunette. My "twin" had a smirk on her face and hovered over me. _This must be Victoria._ I don't remember her looking exactly like me though. This is too freaky.

"Oh! You didn't expect me to not look like you? Well if I was going to parade around town, I needed to change my look. A lot of people wondered why you dyed your hair, by the way. The media called it a "bad girl phase", whatever that means. So, how come you haven't called that sexy, tattooed, hunk of man yet?" she asked.

Great! She's talking about Arian.

"Of course I'm talking about him! He's sex on a stick, why aren't you boning him right now?" Victoria asked.

"He's an asshole!"

"Yeah, a sexy asshole who gave you his number and you haven't tapped that yet? Allow me," she scoffed.

Victoria walked over to my dresser and pulled out Arian's number. She's not supposed to be able to do that. She's in my head! Why can she touch solid objects? She then grabbed my phone from inside my purse and dialed the number. I attempted to leap out of my bed. Keyword: attempted. It was like an invisible force was holding me down. I couldn't reach Victoria. What the hell is going on with my life?

"Hey, Arian, it's Torrey! Are doing anything later? You aren't! How about I meet you at work? We can hang out or get something to eat. Yeah, I'll see you then." She laughed.

"What did you do?" I exclaimed.

Before Victoria could answer, my father opened the door and looked at me strangely. I'm sure if he overheard…forget it. He thinks I'm nuts!

"Torrey, I've got your medication. I'm standing right here to make sure that you take it," he said.

"Fine." I said tersely.

I got out of bed, keeping my eyes on Victoria. She was dancing around my dad and he didn't even bat an eye. He couldn't see her! How is it possible that she can touch solid objects but can't be seen by anyone else but me?

I stepped in front of my dad and opened my palm to receive the various medications. Tilting my head back I swallowed the meds and grabbed the mug of water that my father was holding. I took several gulps before handing it back to him and getting back into bed.

"You can't stay in bed all day, Torrey. You will get better, as long as you listen to your doctor and take your medication. I just want to see my baby-doll happy again, that's all I ask," he pleaded.

"I know dad, I'll try," I whispered.

"Atta girl! Are you going to go out today?"

"Yeah, the guitar store. I need a new tuner. I broke my old one."

He frowned. "Alright, Jerry will drop you off and pick you up when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed my forehead and closed my door. Unfortunately he left me alone with my "twin" and I needed her like I needed the plague. Why was she laughing?

"I'm laughing because you think that your thoughts are safe in your head. They're not! I can hear everything you say. I can even manipulate what you do too. It's why you couldn't move when I called Arian," Victoria explained.

"How are you able to do this?"

She laughed. "Well, it was you who did it. You let me in or out, I guess I should say."

"Excuse me?"

"When you decided to indulge me yesterday in our heart-to-heart, remember? I'm a projection, sweet face! No one but you can see me but when I decide to take over…I like to alter our appearance. I have to make my mark somehow, right?" she smiled knowingly.

I frowned. "I hate you."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>At Question Authority<strong>

"You're seeing a shrink!" Arian yelled.

"Why don't you say it louder? I'm sure the people in London didn't hear you," I whispered.

"Sorry, sorry. Damn, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He gave me a "bullshit" glare.

"No. I'm not okay. I've got two personality disorders. Yeah, I'm crazy. WooHoo!" I said, laughing.

He knotted his brow. "It's not funny. Are you taking your meds?"

Wow! Arian actually sounded concerned and he wasn't treating me like I was a broken thing that needed to be fixed or a disease. Maybe he isn't such an asshole after all…

"Thanks."

"For what? And you didn't answer my question."

We were hanging out by the authentic juke box near the back of the store. I really didn't want anyone to overhear about my "condition". I'm so embarrassed, no…mortified, that I even told Arian but it felt right to tell him. If I would have told Natalie, she'd treat me like a broken thing.

"Yes, I took my meds this morning. Thank you for not treating me like I'm bound to unleash havoc onto the innocent citizens of southern California."

"You're welcome. So did you stop by to buy something or were you just trying to hit on me?" he asked.

"Jerk! I need a new tuner, get me a Korg tuner please," I asked.

Arian strolled to the back where they kept another set of inventory. Opening my pill bottle I popped my afternoon meds. I turned my phone on to see what time it is. My eyes bulged out. Crap! I'm going to be late for my appointment with Dr. Stephanopoulos. I yelled out for Arian to hurry up. Damn it! I don't have a ride. Jerry would be too far away by now unless…

"Keep your shirt on woman, what's the rush?" Arian asked.

"I'm going to be late for my doctor's appointment!"

He grabbed my arm and ran through the store with me flailing behind him. I'm sure that we must have been a sight to behold. Arian's manager, a blonde haired, blue eyed hunk yelled for us to pay for the tuner and Arian yelled "put it on my tab". Again, that's another nice gesture. He led me to his black Camaro and yelled for me to get in.

"Where's the office?" he asked.

"Bradbury Street. Thanks again by the way."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p><strong>At Dr. Stephanopoulos' Office<strong>

"You're late," she said, smirking.

It wasn't a regular smirk either. It was an I-know-what-you-were-doing type of smirk. And I didn't deserve it. Arian's just a friend, who did me a huge favor by dropping me off at my doctor's office. No sexual intent, I swear. But did he have to give me a territorial hug in front of my dad, Lexi and my shrink? They must think I just had se-

"It's not what it looked like, we're just friends. Shouldn't we be doing that hypnotherapy?" I asked.

"Yes, of course but I'd much rather hear about your "friend". Now, I want to make sure you know about your disorders."

"I'm bat-shit-crazy?"

She shook her head. "No. It is the presence of two or more distinct identities or personality states...that recurrently take control of behavior. The memory loss you experienced is due to the other personality becoming dominant."

"Okay, the narcissistic part?" I asked.

"You react to criticism with anger, exaggerate your own importance, achievements, and talents. You easily become jealous, have lack of empathy and disregard the feelings of others. You're easily hurt and rejected and appear to be unemotional."

"That's not true! I care, a little. No, I care a lot!" I shouted.

"Let's see if we can find out why that is, shall we?" She directed me to the long couch, ignoring my statement.

Uh oh! I better not expose any skeletons in my closet.

"Now lay back and focus on the sound of my voice. Only the sound of my voice…"

This is ridiculous, how am I supposed to be hypnotized? Whatever…

"When I snap my fingers I want you to tell me about your family," she murmured.

"Doc, this isn't going-"

*snap*

And without a filter I talked to her about my dad, my grandfather, Natalie and her father and little brothers. All of the information about them came out with ease but my subconscious held out on a particular family member.

"Torrey, is that all of your family?"

"No."

"Tell me about your grandmother. She was the maternal figure in your life, yes?"

"No, she wasn't…she hates me."

"Why would she hate you? You're her only granddaughter," she said.

I answered back with my painful stories; I was running on an unfiltered hypnosis. No topic would be off limits.

"Last question: think of a person who gives you great despair to this day. Tell me their name."

"Cricket Taylor."

"Alright, now I'm going to snap my fingers one more time. When I do, I want you to wake up from your trance."

*snap*

I blinked.

"See, doc! I told you it wouldn't work,"

"Cricket Taylor," she said seriously.

I flinched. "So it worked."

"I have to report your grandmother."

I shook my head. "It will do you no good. It's my word against hers and I'm not exactly a reliable witness. Besides, Lexi would bail her out and tell my dad's lawyer to smooth it over with the district attorney."

"I'd make it stick, sweetheart."

"She wouldn't spend more than hour in a holding cell. Look, she's not even at the house most of the time and my grandparents have their own house near our property. I barely see her, only for holidays or birthdays." I sighed.

"I still need to-"

"She knows better than to try that now, okay? She knows I would break her face in half."

"I'm still reporting it," Dr. Stephanopoulos said firmly.

"Yeah, I know."

I lay back on the couch waiting for the Lexi and my dad to yell their heads off at me for accusing my grandmother. Honestly, my doctor is right. I see no problem with being unemotional.


	8. The Becoming

**Two Weeks Later - At Question Authority**

You know that you hang around a store too much when you know the manager's name and the names of every employee that works there and they were completely cool with it. The manager oddly enough only had three chicks working for him besides Arian. While sitting on top of the register counter (because no one really seemed to mind) I had an epiphany. For the past two weeks while I hung out at Question Authority, Victoria never showed up. It was like she vanished as soon as I stepped in front of the store. I couldn't be happier, if that meant that I could hang out around people who didn't care about my father and I could be around Arian, it just made the whole situation more awesome.

As I start to swing my legs back and forth slightly, I looked up to see Arian stacking records on the side of the store. Even for the short time I've known him I've never felt so exposed when I'm talking to someone. He just…is. He makes me want to tell him everything there is to know about me. But then I would have to admit that I like him…well am physically attracted to him at least. He's a physical specimen that any woman would want to look at all the time. But our "relationship" isn't like that, we just hang out. We're not even friends; I would be rejected if I did ever say something.

Frankly, I'm sick of talking about Arian, thinking about Arian (when Victoria isn't bothering me of course), and Natalie has mentioned it more than enough times over the phone. She's accused me of being obsessed because I haven't hung out with her in close to a month. Honestly, I don't feel like she is my best friend anymore. It's not over a guy but I was always there for her whether it was boy trouble or her step mother giving her grief. Whenever I had my own problems she would say that I was "overreacting" and "your being too dramatic". So naturally she couldn't fathom why a guy as hot as Arian paid any attention to me. In fact she thinks I made him up, which is ridiculous! How could I make up someone as virile and confident as Arian?

The real reason why I haven't told Natalie much is because my "illness" somehow got leaked to media. I know Lexi doesn't like me but my dad made her promise not flip it into a sympathetic angle. Well actually my dad threatened her about it and she took it seriously, the only other person that it could have been was Natalie. My suspicion was confirmed when one of Natalie's friends, some air-headed socialite, came up to me and basically patted me on the head and said she was "sorry about you going crazy, that must be so hard on you". Really? And that was at a party the night before the story leaked out. It's whatever, I didn't want to be pitied I just wanted to feel like everyone wasn't staring at me, waiting for an excuse to throw me into an institution.

"Hey! Don't you have somewhere to be, Torrey?" Arian asked.

I looked at my watch only to see that it was time for me to go see doctor Stephanopoulos. I didn't dread going to see her anyone, but it's not like anything she's doing actually helps. Victoria is still around getting on my nerves, which causes me to lose focus especially with training for my match in November.

I glanced up at him, "Yeah, I'll just head out. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure, sweetie, you know I'm down for 'late night calls' and such" He winked.

"I am not having phone sex with you, Arian!"

* * *

><p><strong>At Dr. Stephanopoulos' Office<strong>

"So you want to talk about your boyfriend?" asked Rheanna.

I sighed. "Not my boyfriend, he's just someone I really feel relaxed around."

"Alright, and is there a specific reason why you want to talk about him? Could it be that you're smitten? You do have that flushed look about you."

"Trying to live vicariously through me?" I laughed.

"No, I didn't get this experience with my girls. One got married as soon as she saw her husband, another hasn't settled down yet and my oldest girl has sworn off men completely."

"Ah, she's a lesbian." I nodded.

"No, she isn't taking in any lovers, male or female."

"Huh, interesting."

"It really is, but we're here to talk about you so…"

"I've always been so straight laced, especially around guys. I found myself attracted to them sometimes but they weren't interested in me. But Arian…he's different, I feel so carefree around him, like I'm normal, balanced."

"I see. It just sounds to me like you're too afraid to tell him this for fear of rejection-"

"You saw him the other day he's…amazing."

Rheanna smiled. "I'm also sensing some sexual tension here. I think it would be best to tell him how you feel, but don't start out with telling that you want to have sex with him."

I gawked at her. Isn't she supposed to remain professional? These session have seemed less than professional, almost as if I was talking to a close friend.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Arian makes me nervous and it would come out wrong. Besides, I'm a virgin."

"_You need to stay away from him, don't think I don't know about my disappearing act every time you see him.__" Victoria said, appearing on top of the desk._

"You need to face your fears head on, Torrey, or you'll never stop fearing them. How is the new prescription working?" Dr. Stephanopoulos asked.

"_It's not doing shit, doc, but she won't tell you that._"

"Um…its fine but they make me a little drowsy." I said while eyeing Victoria.

"_Oh_ _please! Are you listening to me? I don't want you seeing him, you hear me? I don't care if getting laid will make you less uptight.__" _

"Um, isn't the hour up? I've got to train, my match is in two months and I've slacked off enough…"

"Oh, of course. I'll see you two days, Torrey. Oh and Torrey," She paused and waited until I was at her office door.

"You should ask him out, that man of yours. You never know, he might surprise you." She smiled.

"_You better not! If you see him again I will make your life a living Hell."_

I walked out of Dr. Stephanopoulos' office and shut the door. I said over my shoulder, "Haven't you done that already, genius?"

The car ride home was uneventful; Victoria just sat in the car brooding and sending glares in my direction every few seconds as if I did something wrong. I wasn't too eager to get home, since my diagnosis my dad has been tip toeing around me like I'd explode at any minute. He's obviously trying to downplay his relationship status too, as if I don't watch entertainment news…another B-list actress. He has no shame; sometimes I wish my dad wasn't my dad.

Whether Victoria glares at me all night or my dad lies through his teeth it doesn't matter anyone. I'm focused on two things now: Arian and train for my match. Everything else is juts bullshit that I don't have the time or energy for.


	9. Everything is Alright

The next morning I was greeted by my father with a cheerful expression. I had mail from my friend Piper McLean, we became friends when our fathers filmed _King of Sparta_ and have kept in touch with each other ever since. Her father had sent her to a boarding school for troubled kids, apparently she'd stolen a car but I only think it was to get her father's attention. How many times do I have to tell that girl that you can never fix your daddy issues?

Her letter stated that she was doing okay and she was bored most of the time except for when she was around someone named Jason. Well…he must be new. Piper didn't go through guys like Natalie does so I was surprised to read anything about a boy. It's so obvious that she likes him but as always, Piper, doesn't want to admit it to herself. Well, good for her, I'm glad that someone I truly care about can be happy. The rest of the people around me right now can go to Hell.

I shouldn't be so crabby today; my grandfather was coming back to town to help train me for my match. Unfortunately, that means that he brought my grandmother along but as long as she stays away from the gym, I'll be fine.

"_Aw, how sweet! You got a letter from your delinquent friend; maybe you should send the little kleptomaniac an early Christmas present._"

"Go away, Victoria, even you can't ruin my mood today,"

"_Oh? And why is that? You aren't thinking of going to "you know who" are you because I always deliver on my promises little girl.__"_

"Hey! You finished your letter to Piper, baby-doll?" my dad asked.

I hadn't seen him walk into the kitchen and he didn't seem to ask about me talking to Victoria.

"Yeah, can you drop it off for me? When is grandpa's flight getting here?" I asked.

"About 3:30 in the afternoon, why?"

I smiled. "I just want to be there when he gets here is all, he's my favorite grandpa!"

"He's your only grandpa, sweetie." He said while pecking my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>At Question Authority<strong>

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

Arian sighed. "I've got a family emergency…my father's roping in all our family back home due his paranoia or some shit. I really don't want to go either."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

He shook his head. "No, but from what I hear it could be longer than a few months."

My heart nearly stopped. The one person who could block Victoria out was leaving me for a very long time. This wasn't fair, the moment I developed the beginnings of an actual relationship with a guy, he has to leave and I'm left out in the cold again. I have to do something; I can't just let him go without telling him, if only I could tell him how I feel about him or show him at least.

"Um, is there anyone in the back?"

"Where, inventory? No, I don't think so, why?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back, I wasn't going to sit back and let this opportunity pass me by. I really liked Arian, I didn't want to admit it at first but I do. It only took me hearing him say that he's leaving me to finally get me to do something about it. As we reached the door, I shoved Arian inside the room and locked the door behind me. And then I tried to pounce…well tried to anyway. I was immediately held in place by Arian who looked very surprised at my actions.

"What the Hell?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're leaving and if I don't do this, I will regret this for the rest of my life."

"So you were trying to hook up with me? Damn, don't take this the wrong way but I respect you too much to do _that_ with you here."

I shook my head, "Of course, I'll never be that girl. It comes to a point where you get tired of being rejected but it's not like that…I mean,"

"Yes?"

"I really like you, okay? You make me feel like I'm not crazy, you make all the voices go away and I'm not ashamed to tell you that because you make me feel like I'm an open book every single time we talk. I need you…God this going to sound desperate but if you're leaving I want to go with you."

"What about your dad? Your career, your friends?"

"They don't matter; they would get over it-"

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "You can't come with me, Torrey. I know that you want to and normally I'd have no problem with a female throwing herself at me…and you're making this really hard."

"I'm not going to get you to change your mind, am I?"

"No, I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to do in this moment, I wanted to be selfish I wanted to cry and scream but it wouldn't do me any favors. I guess the only thing I could do was be a good friend to Arian as he dealt with his family problems.

"Can I see you off to the airport?"

He smiled. "You're not going to try to jump in a bathroom stall, are you?"

"No."

"Sure. Actually I have to catch a flight for 4:30, you don't mind dropping me of at the airport do you?"

"No, actually, I have to meet someone there too."

* * *

><p><strong>At LAX <strong>

"So this is where I leave you, I guess…"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't look so down about it, Torrey. You'll see me again, you can count on it."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"Torrey!" yelled out a voice.

"Aren't you going to answer them?" Arian asked.

"No, I don't want our goodbye being interrupted. So, since my failed attempt at jumping your bones…I was wondering if I could at least get a goodbye kiss."

Arian leaned over and grabbed me for a hug. I was immediately enveloped in his massive embrace, I almost didn't notice him giving me a long kiss on my forehead and an extra squeeze in our hug. Almost. This only served to make me miss him already. All too soon the embrace ended and I felt him pull away relectantly, it really was hard to say goodbye for him too.

"Bye, babe, I'll see ya soon!" He said, and then walked away towards the gate for his plane.

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched him walk away from me knowing that my life wouldn't be the same. I finally turned to see who had called me earlier and froze. My father, grandparents, Natalie and her father and several paparazzi had all witnessed my heartfelt goodbye with Arian. My life _really_ sucks.


	10. Chop Suey

**AN: There is a bit of a time skip near the beginning of this chapter, I've also added an (*) for a note that Ollie an OC from my other PJO story, Do As Thou Wilt, gets mentioned in this chapter. Another warning, the end of this chapter is a bit graphic. You have been warned. Sorry for being gone so long. It's my summer break and I will be updating a whole lot more. I will include stuff from MOA as soon as I finish the book but it won't be brought into the storyline right away. I still haven't reached the SON parts for this story. Thanks for sticking with me so far. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nolan Household – Gym<strong>

"_Nice form, but I'd recommend that you put more power in your uppercut, just saying.__"_

"I don't need your help, Victoria, go away!"

"_Are you still hung up over that guy? There are plenty of fish in the sea, Torrey. At least I'd be visible when you're with them, why can't you date an actor/fighter like your father?__"_

"Don't start with me; I'm not in the mood! Between you, Lexi, and my grandmother and Natalie… I don't know who to punch first. I'd like to slug all of you at the same time!" I yelled.

"_Poor, Torrey. Poor, __**virginal**__, Torrey - all that pent-up frustration is finally getting to you, huh?__"_

I swung at the punching bag trying to ignore, Victoria. She really knew how to get on my nerves, I just have to put up with her for a little while, I'm sure that Arian will be back soon in time for my match.

"_Oh please! He's long gone by now, you offered him your cookie and he still didn't take a bite out of it. What's that say about you, Torrey?__"_

"It says that if you don't shut up and stay out of my head, I'll beat you into a bloody pulp, damn it!"

I took a swing at the punching bag again only to see it slam against the wall and break from its chain.

"_Wow! You are mad…fine. I'll leave you for now but soon you'll be begging for me to live life for you. After all, you may not remember but you already did once.__" Victoria laughed._

* * *

><p><strong>November 1st – Vivienne St. James' Mansion<strong>

"What the Hell?" I squeaked.

I had woken up in a room that wasn't mine, in a bed that wasn't mine and next to someone I didn't know and the worst part was that we both had no clothes on under these sheets. I don't remember coming here … I don't even remember what day it is. The last thing I remember was training at my house for my next match and now I don't even know what day it is. I look down at the floor to see… costumes? Was it Halloween? It couldn't be. That would mean that more than one month has gone by and I couldn't have lost all that time. Victoria couldn't have taken over my body, I told her not to. The meds should have worked.

I slowly slid off the bed and grabbed what looked to be what I was wearing the previous night. A sexy police officer, wow, Victoria is really pushing it. I grimaced at the amount of hickeys scattered all over my body and nearly threw up. Sliding on the horribly short costume to quickly cover them up I turned back to see if I could get a glimpse of the mystery man I woke up with but his back was turned. I grabbed the chunky heeled boots that the completed the outfit and slowly opened the door and padded my way out the room.

I gave my surroundings a quick once over and still couldn't place where I was, zeroing in on the stairs I rushed down them and saw people dressed in costumes passed out all over the furniture. Seeing the foyer definitely told me where I was. I was at Vivienne St. James' mansion, in what looked like the morning after her annual Halloween party. Vivienne knew how to throw the best parties; it wasn't like she was doing anything else productive with her parents' money.

I sat down on the wooden floor to put the boots on when I heard the faint sound of heels clicking against the floor. Looking up I saw the owner of the house, Vivienne, approach me with a smile on her face. She wore an angel costume (the opposite of her personality), that showed off her long legs and crystal heels. She was a brunette turned bottle blonde with sharp features and a holier than thou attitude.

"Good Morning, Torrey! Great party, right? I know I have out done myself this year," Vivienne laughed.

"Yes, you have."

She smirked, "I can't wait for your birthday party! I heard everyone is to be there-Hey! Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Birthday party? Oh! Yeah, I've so busy with focusing on my match that I've left Lexi to handle that-"

"Do you need coffee? You seem like you're hung over," Vivienne cooed.

What the hell has gone on for the past month? Boyfriend? There's no way. Victoria wouldn't, but the evidence from earlier is too hard to ignore.

"Um, no coffee, please, I just need to find my jacket and purse so I can leave."

She raised an eyebrow unconvinced. "Sure, I'll go get them from the closet."

Before I could even think about how to piece this whole situation together, Vivienne St. James glided back towards me with my red pea coat jacket and matching purse. I spouted off a quick good-bye to Vivienne, grabbed my keys and searched for my car.

* * *

><p>I sat in my car right outside Vivienne St. James' parking garage flabbergasted. Here I was thinking that my life had gone to shit and all I had to do was Google myself to find out that it was the complete opposite. Apparently for the past month I've dated Hollywood's most wanted actor and bad boy Ryan Cooper. Who by the way is nearly thirty years old but no one seems to have a problem with that.<p>

I found an interview only a few days old that my father did for the Katie Couric show. It was on his life and his career so far. My dad was very candid and spoke openly about my therapy and how hard the past two years have been for the family. I was starting to see a recurring theme throughout every article and interview: I was _recovering_.

No episodes of any kind, no outbursts, I had even attended several movie premieres. According to various news sources, that's how I met my "boyfriend" Ryan Cooper. There were several pictures of the two us on dates, at parties and at the beach. Gossip columns gushing about how "in love" the two of us seem to be and how we'd make a great married couple, were the next articles I came across. What the hell? Did anyone not think all of this could be strange behavior for me? I don't remember any of this, no doubt thanks to _Victoria_.

I pulled into a familiar driveway and parked my car. Hopefully, Natalie could fill in the gaps that I couldn't get from a gossip column. Are the two of us still friends? The last encounters we had were kind of cold, she thought we weren't spending enough time together but still felt the need to tell people about my afflictions. Well, beggars can't be choosers. She might be able to tell me what I need to know.

I rang the door bell and waited patiently for someone to answer when suddenly I remembered that I should text my dad and tell him that I'm at Natalie's house. While quickly thumbing the message to my dad, Natalie opened the door. She pulled me into a hug and shook her head after glancing at my attire.

"Let me guess, you just got back from Vivienne St. James' party," Natalie laughed.

Before I could answer, my phone vibrated and I read my new text. Surprisingly, my dad was okay with me being out all night and not calling. What the hell is going on around here? My dad would have hunted me down not one month ago if I pulled a stunt like this. What changed?

"Natalie, cut the crap, what's going on here?" I asked.

"What? Are you okay?" She replied while shutting the door and leading me to her room upstairs.

She sat on her bed and patted a spot next to her while I gingerly sat down.

"What's this all about, Torrey?"

"You haven't noticed anything off about me in the past month or so?"

She smiled, "No. You're doing very well. Why are you asking?"

"Natalie…the last day I remember is September the twenty-second. Today is November the first and I don't remember a thing that happened in between."

"You're joking," She paused. Natalie looked at me to gauge my reaction and was startled. "You're not joking. Torrey you've been normal, going to see your shrink, going out to places. You even have a boyfriend…are you telling me that it wasn't really you this whole time?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"I'm afraid you've met my other personality, Victoria, she's bragged about being me enough times. I had no idea she could fool you all for so long though," I sighed.

She gasped, "Torrey! I'm so sorry, I should have known. I should have done something."

"There was nothing either of us could have done. So, I apparently have a birthday party soon?"

"Yeah, Lexi and I are planning it but I guess you might want to cancel."

"No, if I do that then people will think something is wrong-"

"Torrey! You lost more than one whole month of your life. I think that calls for killing the party mood. Damn it! Maybe I should have listened to that demigod," Natalie exhaled.

"Wait, which demigod?"

"His name is Ollie **(*)**; well that's what he told me anyway. He said that we were a big hit on Olympus, some type of television network or something. I met him last week and he told me that the gods' closed shop the same day you blacked out."

"_Shit!"_

She sighed, "Torrey, I know what you're about to say and you can't blame him forever-"

"I knew it! This is my "mother's" fault, he's up there," I waved my arms in arms for emphasis. "While I'm down here, quickly and surely losing my mind! Screw him!"

"You know what? Let's not talk about him, okay? Is there anything that you need to brush up on before you face the world again?"

"Yeah, how the hell is my dad okay with me dating someone that old?" I asked.

"Don't you remember Ryan from the set of _'King of Sparta'_?" She paused. "You probably don't, he was barely starting out but ever since that movie, he stayed close to both of our dads and they've been friends ever since."

"So? He's practically _thirty_!"

"Oh please, he's twenty-eight! Your dad trusts him enough and thinks you're mature enough."

"That's a ten-year age difference. And is this the same dad that thought I was about to go on a killing spree or the new guy who talks to Katie Couric about everything?"

She laughed. "Yeah, that's your dad."

"Okay, tell me everything the media doesn't know about my "relationship".

Natalie chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds mulling over what she was about to tell me. I don't think I'm going to like what I hear.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you lost your v-card about a week ago. You… err… Victoria was really happy about that. Sorry,"

"That bitch! Ugh, if I could strangle her-"

"You'd be killing yourself?" Natalie quipped.

"Whatever. I can't deal with this now, I need air. I'm going home… thank you for telling me Natty," I said.

"Wait-"

I didn't wait to hear what she was about to say. I quickly rushed down the stairs and out of the house, to my car.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun setting over my bathroom window, causing the room to be covered in shades of orange and pink. My eyes were blurry as they looked around observing the scene, and oh what a scene it was. I was laid out on the tiled floor with an empty bottle of sleeping pills spilled out near my left hand. Green chunks of vomit appeared directly near my head and on my clothes, a broken bottle of vodka scattered near my right, bloody hand prints covered the bottom of my sink and the medicine cabinet mirror was broken. What the hell? My head pounded as I heard a very familiar voice.<p>

"_Torrey, Torrey, Torrey. Now why would you go and try to kill yourself? You're so ungrateful! After all I've done for you these past months, hell I even got rid of your lousy virginity and this is how you repay me? You try to kill us!" _Victoria yelled.

"If it means stopping you then I don't care!"

"_You miserable little bitch! I told you no one would ever suspect that anything was wrong if I took over. I gave you clarity, I gave you a way out and this is how you act? You're pathetic! You're just mad because I was a better __**you**__ than you could ever dream of being."_

"That may be true but I will find a way to get rid of you. I'm _done_ with you trying to ruin my life."

Victoria walked over to me slowly and gently kissed my cheek. She ran her hand through my hair, petting me, and sighed.

"_Sorry, but I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. Don't worry. You'll be begging for me to take over again soon enough," She laughed._


End file.
